Every Day
by WonWiseWeasel04
Summary: The war is over but Fred is gone. George is heartbroken. Can Angelina help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**__****Every Day**

_**Chapter 1**_

Everything was still too new, too raw.

The young man she once loved long ago was dead.

Frederick Gideon Weasley was gone and her heart hurt for her friend. The truth is Angelina Johnson and Fred had tried to be more than friends once but it hadn't worked, it just didn't feel right, they didn't fit.

Her thoughts the first few days after Fred's death were a blur of disbelief, immense grief and overwhelming sadness. She barely remembered the sequence of events but she clearly remembered how awful and hollow it all felt. She didn't know which was worse, the mental pain of knowing the life that was Fred was gone forever or the actually physical pain from crying uncontrollably for hours.

The only thing she could vividly remember was her thoughts of him. A person she knew who felt worse than her but hadn't really showed it. Yes, all the Weasley family and friends were hurt, devastated by the loss of Fred. They cried aloud doing their best to not fall completely apart. But not him, he barely showed any emotions and when he did cry his tears were silent.

George Fabian Weasley had lost half of his very soul and Angelina knew this, she felt it. Being so close to both twins growing up she easily saw things between them others did not. She had easily told them apart only days after meeting them. She always knew if they were upset or hurt even when they tried not to show it. She saw the embarrassment they tried to hide about being poor. She saw the immense pride they had when one of their siblings did well in something. She now saw where there had been two for so many years there was just one. All alone, broken and lost.

The space left in Fred's absent was huge, it threatened to swallow George whole. Despite her own pain she would not let this void overtake George, not without a fight. He was her friend too. He needed her help. His family was overwhelmed; everyone was dealing with their own individual grief. Each person was struggling to function and cope with this tragedy. They all loved George and tried to comfort him as best they could but their own grief was so close they didn't know what to say or do to reach and help him. Angelina made a promise to herself a day after the funeral.

Every day.

It sounded simple enough, but every day she would be there for George. Angelina wasn't sure if this was enough or if this would even work but she had to try, she had to do something. The war had taken so much from so many, the thought of possibly losing George too was one she simply would not accept.

* * *

A/N: This is my first attempt at a multi-chaptered fic. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

George had exiled himself to the flat above the shop since the funeral. He made it clear that he wanted to see no one; not family, not friends, not her. He even charmed the locks on the shop and flat to keep away any visitors.

"Well George. It's going to take more than a few ruddy charms to keep me from getting thru this door" said Angelina more determined than ever.

She was a cleaver witch who had excelled in Charms and Spells.

"Clearly someone's forgotten I received high marks on both my O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S in charms."

She made quick work of both the shop and flat doors.

When Angelina came over the first few days he didn't even acknowledge she was there. The visits were brief; she'd pick-up some about the flat to busy herself. She would talk to him but he never answered. The one sided conversations weren't about anything in particular, sometimes about the weather…sometimes about the latest Quidditch match. She'd prepare lunch which was nothing elaborate mostly breakfast foods but it didn't matter he never ate. He either lay in bed or on the couch the whole time.

George looked awful, he was way too thin; his hair was dirty and uncombed. He had stubble growing on his unwashed face and he hadn't changed his clothes in days. This was not the George she knew but this was the George that was here now.

Every day she came.

Every day.

Finally after the first week or so he began to look at her. No eye contact but she knew he was watching her. After another week he finally spoke.

"How long are you going to do this?" he asked rather callously.

"Tired of my cooking already?" Angelina quipped back jokingly. There was silence. She proceeded to set the table for lunch.

"You don't have to do this. I don't want you to do this. I don't need or want you here" he said bitterly.

"Well…what about what I want Mr. Weasley? Do I not get a say in this?" she asked.

He gave no reply, he just leered at her "I'm here because I want to be. If you ask me to leave I will but I will be back. You're my mate and I'm worried about you" said Angelina in a matter of fact tone. "I know you don't need me here but have you ever thought that… maybe I need to be here. I miss him too. We all do. George …I already lost one mate I won't lose you too. "

Again silence.

Angelina finished setting the table, sat down and began to eat. George got up from the couch and sat across from her. Nothing else was said that day but he did eat a little lunch.

Every day Angelina came by and slowly he began to resemble at least in appearance the young man she knew before. He shaved the stubble from his face. He began to bath regularly again and dressed more like he did before. Although his hair was longer at least now it was clean and combed. He eventually began to talk to her, not conversations only one or two word replies. He would eat lunch with her and in time he actually started to clear the table after they ate.

"Nice to see you clearing the table, it's the least you can do seeing how you've been getting my magnificent cooking and extraordinary cleaning all for free, eh!" teased Angelina.

A small smile briefly crept across George's face then quickly dissipated. Angelina felt as though she had won the Tri-wizard Tournament, it was working.

George was slowly improving but Angelina realized she needed reinforcements; enough time had now gone by so Angelina headed to the Burrow. She explained to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny how she was spending time with George and he seemed to be a bit better. They both thought it was wonderful what she was doing to help him. Angelina encouraged the family to drop by George's flat. Yes, he was still sad, withdrawn, even angry at times because of course he was still grieving but she knew his family loved and missed him deeply. They needed him and whether he would admit or accept it he needed them too. His family knew how George could be and they agreed to allow him to come around at his own pace, they were prepared to be patient.

A few days later Ginny came by the flat shortly after they finished lunch. George managed a weak hug. Ginny and Angelina did most of the talking but George actually added a few words to the conversation. However after about ten minutes he got up, went in his room and closed the door. Ginny was hurt of course but understood, he was still coping as best he could. The days passed and various family members and eventually friends came by the flat. Their visits got longer and more frequent. George even surprised his parents by coming to the Burrow for their anniversary dinner later that month. He asked Angelina to come along with him which she did, it was the first time he had been back to the Burrow since the day of the funeral.

Shortly after the visit to the Burrow, Angelina began the task of slowly cleaning the shop; she did a little every day. Harry, Ginny, Alicia, Lee and Katie came over and joined her in tackling the enormous job of sorting out the shop below and little by little they made progress. Ron and Hermione joined in as well once they returned from Australia. It took time and many tears were shed but their effort paid off, the wonder that was Weasley Wizarding Wheezes was almost as good as new.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Not only was Angelina still coming to see George every day, she now got there earlier about 9 a.m. and left later around 5 p.m. He now got up in the mornings and had breakfast prepared for the two of them when she arrived. They usually prepared dinner together in the evenings. Life was slowly returning to something which resembled normal.

Her life before the war was sharing a flat in London with Alicia Spinnet. The two practiced almost daily hoping to secure a spot on one of the professional Quidditch teams. Angelina had a part-time job at Quality Quidditch supplies until the Death Eaters destroyed it in one of their many midnight raids. Her mother had been aboard during that time on official Ministry business. She had begged Angelina to join her but there was no way she would abandon her family and friends when they needed her most. Her mother had wanted the whole family to join her but they all refused, her family would not run and hide, that was not the Johnson way.

"Hello dear. How are you? You are one hard witch to catch nowadays. Where have you been the last weeks?" asked her mum as she hugged Angelina.

"I've been at George's, trying to help him get the shop back up."

"How's he doing?"

"About as well as can be expected considering all he'd been through. But he's still a lot better than a few weeks ago"

"I'm glad to know he's better. I know it's very hard on him especially considering how close he and Fred were. His poor parents, I can't imagine how they're holding up; to lose a child under any circumstance is beyond tragic. But they'll make it; the Weasleys are a strong family. They've been through so much this last year but they'll make it through this, I know they will. You just keep being a good mate to him Angelina."

Angelia was a bit surprised by her mum's response. Her parents didn't dislike the twins; in fact they had become very understanding of her relationship with them, even allowing her to floo to the Burrow in the summer to practice Quidditch while she was at Hogwarts. Being the only girl with three brothers her parents had long accepted the fact that Angelina was more comfortable around boys than girls. However, Angelina's parents did seem relieved when she disclosed that she and Fred were going back to being just friends again after their break-up.

She advised her mum that once the store was back up she would be continuing her Quidditch training. Her mum gave a disapproving frown which clearly let Angelina know she wasn't enthused by this choice. But her mother said nothing and quickly changed the topic to what did she and Katie had in their pantry

"Are you girls intentionally trying to starve yourselves? Do you two simply eat everything out of tins?" said her mum clearly not happy with their food choices either. She was thankful her mother had let the subject of Quidditch drop for now. Playing Quidditch professionally had always been Angelina's dream since she was a kid and she had practiced long and hard to make that dream come true. Her parents of course wanted something different for her, they wanted her to be a healer; to Angelina however nothing could be more boring. Sure healers were important and had their place but it was just not for her, it wasn't her passion.

On Saturday Angelina came over the same time as usual and as George finished preparing breakfast she heard something most unexpected.

"We can do this" said George in a soft yet amazing confident voice. Angelina first appeared stunned not really sure she heard him correctly. "We can make this place as good as new, maybe even better. I owe it to him. It's the least I can do."

"I always knew you could George" said Angelina with optimism and encouragement.

"Not just me Ange, us, you and me."

"Nah! You don't really need me, you just needed a push that's all" she said confidently.

"I'll be honest; we both know I wouldn't be doing this at all if it weren't for you. Ange, you wouldn't let others give up on me, not my friends, not my family, not even me.

I wasn't just the other twin but me, me, George…I matter. It's okay to be just George and you made me realize that.

I can't get this going again without you. I don't know if I want to. But what I do know is you worked harder for this right now than we did the first time around" said George now with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't mind at all Georgie. You're my mate and that's what mates do…help one another. "

"I want you to work with me but not just for me in the store but partners… you know fifty-fifty…equal share" said George softly. Angelina was a bit shocked at the moment, had she heard right.

"I can't do that. I will work with you in the shop but not as a partner. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes is what you and Fred made, if anyone should be a partner it really should be another Weasley. I will help you in any way I can, you know that I will but I can't do that. I won't. "

George looked a bit stunned even hurt. She could tell he wanted to argue but the look in Angelina's eyes quickly changed his mind. So they began working on organizing her schedule, to Angelina the agreement on the work hours and pay wasn't particularly fair; it was far too little work time for way too much pay. It was just four to five hours a day, four days a week for more pay than seemed right to her.

However George insisted since he was the boss and he would pay her what he wanted. He also reasoned with her that the lighter hours would give her a chance to continue her Quidditch training. Her job description was more or less as his assistant for lack of a better word. Her duties included assigning work schedules, ordering supplies to help maintain inventory, store display staging and helping him with the books, pretty much anything he didn't like or thought was boring she would do. Angelina insisted on working the floor as well. She actually liked the customer interaction, the look on a customer's face when they discovered a new item, the awe and joy, nothing beat that. It reminded her of the twins earlier days at Hogwarts when they first began sharing their inventions with other students.

The two began discussing store displays, new merchandise and overall strategy for opening the store a few days prior to the students returning to Hogwarts. The two worked until well after midnight a few times. On those nights George slept on the couch and Angelina in his bed. There was another bed but it was in Fred's room. No one had been in there but Mrs. Weasley since his death. There was a larger third room but it was empty, really more like a storage area than a bedroom.

One morning after one of these long nights both Angelina and George woke up around six after only about three or four hours of sleep. Angelina apparated home for a quick shower, change of clothes and then back to the shop, as she exited from the shower Katie was just waking up. "Bloody hell… out all night again? Where have you been? I wager with a certain red headed young man? Hmmmh?" asked Katie sleepily with a raised eyebrow at her robe clad flat mate standing in her open door way.

"It's not like that Katie. We're working."

"I bet you two are working! What kind of work? Maybe the horizontal kind that lasts all night long!" Katie sleepily laughed.

"On the store you silly bird!" glared Angelina with a smirk.

"Sure Johnson sure, if that's your story so be it but I know better" said Katie as she rolled back over in her bed.

Angelina knew why Katie loved teasing her that way about her late nights with George. Angelina had confessed during their third year at Hogwarts that she thought George was cuter than Fred. Of course Alicia and Katie both said she was daft because he and Fred looked just alike. Angelina would often try in vain to convince them that although Fred and George were twins there were most definitely different. George had a broader smile and his mouth turned up on the right side when he smiled while Fred's curved to the left. George had the brighter, kinder eyes with longer lashes. George was a bit taller with a fuller face than Fred's.

Fred was wild, bold, colorful and reckless. George was intriguing as well but he was more subdued, thoughtful and careful. Fred had to be the center of attention but George was comfortable enough with himself to let others have the spotlight. Fred seemed invincible but George had a gentleness which made him seem a little vulnerable which she found very charming.

It took a lot of hard work but the store opened two weekends later, all the Weasleys showed up in force to help. Lee, Ron and Katie had all taken part time positions with the shop. There was also a two full time employees, Verity and Julian. The store was literally jammed with people of all ages. The place was so alive with the sounds of the stirring crowd. It was the wonderful color of orchestrated chaos as the people moved to and fro. "Fred would have loved this" thought Angelina as tears welled in her eyes. She quickly shook the thought from her head in fear of her emotions overtaking her. Although she had agreed to a short work day, George made an exception for the opening weekend.

Throughout the day hoards of people swarmed in and out of the shop at a record pace. Angelina made sure to regularly check up on George. If he seemed a little despondent she would touch his hand or shoulder as if to say without words, I am here and it's okay. Everyone was exhausted by the close of business. Most opted to floo home as they were simply too tired to safely apparate.

Angelina stayed after closing to count out the registers and record the books. The sales for that first day was unbelievable, it took almost two hours to count, recount and record everything. Angelina was so exhausted that as George finished up she simply laid her head on the desk for a few moments in the office and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the wonderful JK Rowling does.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

When Angelina awoke she was upstairs in George's room but she quickly realized something was different. There was a loud vibrating noise over her right shoulder. She realized she was lying next to George. The two were sleeping in George's bed. Although a bit shocked at first by him being there, she found it strangely comforting to have him so close. She soon drifted back to sleep. A few hours later she heard the sound of the bedroom door gently closing; there were hushed voices on the other side of the door. Laying there she strained to recognize the voices. Then there was a familiar pop. Had George left? If so where was he going?

She quietly made her way out of the bed and lightly opened the door. There was George alone standing near the end of the sofa.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You sleep okay?" asked George nervously.

"I did. How about you?" said Angelina as she sat on the sofa yawning.

"Oh brilliantly, visions of galleons dancing in my head" joked George. There was an uneasy silence.

"Look about last night you fell asleep downstairs and I wasn't about to leave you there so I brought you up here but when I came in Lee was knocked out from exhaustion on the sofa, drool and everything. It didn't seem right to ask him to leave when he'd just worked over twelve hours. I tried sleeping in a chair then on the floor but they both hurt my back. I … I couldn't sleep in his room so I figured…we are both adults, fully clothed completely exhausted adults and it would be okay, you know. Please don't be angry." blurted George in seemingly one breath.

Much to George's surprise there was no anger from Angelina just hearty laughter, "its okay Georgie."

"Really?" he asked hesitantly.

"Look, I'm fairly sure you were in no condition to seduce anyone last night after the day we had and I'm far more than sure I was no great object of desire for you last night either" smiled Angelina as she stretched. "I can just imagine what I must look like right now, pretty awful I'm sure. You know I'm not much of a morning person."

"Don't sell yourself short Johnson. You know you're gorgeous all the time, even last night, even . A bloke would have to be barking not to see that."

"Why Mr. Weasley …what a sweet thing to say. If I didn't know better I might think you were flirting with me."

George started to turn a rose-red. " Mmm…Who's to say I'm not" he said with that famous Weasley twin grin then quickly turned to the kitchen.

"How about we have a spot of breakfast? I'm starving"

The rest of the busy weekend her thoughts were on the earlier exchange with George. Had he been flirting with her? She couldn't deny she did find George attractive, very attractive, she always had. Did he really think she was pretty? No, he said gorgeous, did he really think that?

The weekend flew by, the children returned to school and the crowds thinned out a bit. George began to send Angelina home early as they agreed. She did not like it but she did as he asked.

On her and Katie's off days both girls would practice with Oliver Wood and a few other reserve players from various other Quidditch teams. It was a lot of hard work and Angelina began to remember how much she loved it. She had forgotten the joy she felt of flying thru the air at incredible speeds. But for as much as she enjoyed training she still felt a bit hollow. As soon as practice was over her thoughts wandered back to George. Sometimes she felt guilty for enjoying things knowing how difficult it was for him to enjoy most things as they were usually things he and Fred did together. Even though she was exhausted on the days she practiced she still came back by his flat in the evenings.

"What's it going to be chicken, beef or fish?" asked George to his frequent houseguest.

"Whatever you feel like is fine."

"Truth is, Ange I don't want any more of my cooking."

"That's okay I'll cook."

"No offense but I don't fancy any home cooking not even yours."

"Well, none taken Mr. Weasley but what are we going to eat? Or are we having the Azkaban special tonight of bread and water?" laughed Angelina.

George wanted to go out, more specifically to a little muggle restaurant down the street from the Leaky Cauldron. It served great Italian food but they would need muggle attire. George had some muggle clothing from when he and his brothers would go to get Harry from the dreadful Dursleys. George changed into a nice white button-down style shirt with a brown tweed jacket and light brown trousers. Angelina couldn't help but smile as she looked at him; he was especially dashing in muggle clothes. What would she wear? That was a bit more of a problem as she was still dressed in the tee-shirt, baggy sweats and trainers she wore to practice. They apparated to her flat and much to their surprise Oliver Wood was there sitting unusually close to Katie on the sofa.

Katie and Oliver said they were discussing today's practice and what could be improved for next week. Angelina almost believed them but she and Katie had been friends for so long, she could always tell when she was lying. Plus the fact that Katie's hair was tousled and Oliver's face was beet red and not just from the lipstick on the side of his mouth was the proof, she didn't believe their story. However this discussion would have to wait for another time. George followed Angelina into her room to avoid Katie, Oliver and the awkward scene in the other room.

Angelina's room was smaller than his but it was much cleaner and neater than his plus her all white furniture matched, he figured to himself that must be something birds really liked since Ginny's stuff all matched too. Angelina had several muggle outfits so she asked George to pick which he liked the best. After briefly reviewing his choices he decided on a beautiful red dress with shiny satin trim around the neckline. He knew that shade of red would look really good against her beautiful flawless cocoa colored skin. Angelina excused herself to the bathroom down the hallway; she glanced over at Katie and Oliver who now sat on opposite ends of the sofa. After a quick shower, a few minutes of magic to fix her hair and apply a little make-up she was ready. When she re-entered her room George's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Bloody brilliant!" she heard him faintly whisper. As they left the flat she told Katie they were going out to dinner and may not be back until after midnight. She usually didn't give Katie a timeframe for when she'd be back but considering the earlier situation she felt it might be appropriate.

_Cibo di Vita_ was a cozy little place about six blocks down from the Leaky Cauldron nestled on a sleepy little side street. George had first eaten here with his family and the Grangers the summer before Ron and Hermione's third year. The Grangers had come with their daughter to Diagon Alley for her school supplies and his dad Arthur insisted their families have dinner together at a muggle restaurant. Eating out anywhere was a luxury for the Weasley's that they could rarely afford and this place was no exception. However with the winnings the family received that summer helped make the dream of having dinner in muggle London with real live muggles a reality, something Arthur simply couldn't miss at any price.

The place was lovely; exquisitely decorated, dimly lit with beautiful string music playing in the background. There were only a few patrons sparsely seated throughout the place as this was a week night. George asked the maître for the best seat in the house. They were quickly whisked to a quiet secluded corner of the restaurant which held a spectacular view of magnificent antique frescos and a small authentic Italian garden outside in the courtyard. The ambiance was very romantic, not at all what Angelina was expecting.

Both the meal and the dinner conversation were divine. Angelina saw glimpses of the old George return, he even said Fred's name aloud a few times. They shared funny stories about their times at Hogwarts together with the gang. They even reminisced about old Quidditch matches they played and for the first time in a long time their mood was giddy, easy and light, not one of grief, sorrow and worry.

"Do you trust me Angelina?"

"Surely Georgie, What do you have in mind?"

"Dessert, I'd like to order you…well us something."

"Okay, but it's not gross is it?"

"I thought you said you trusted me"

"I do, I do…go for it" smiled Angelina optimistically. The waiter shortly brought the desert out and much to Angelina's surprise it actually looked delicious.

"George, that looks lovely. What is it?"

"Tiramisu. I've never had it but the last time I was here there was a couple sharing one They looked like they were enjoying it. I thought maybe you and I could share it." The two dove in, shared the delightful dessert marveling how incredible it tasted.

Angelina although a bit tired from her hectic day she was still restless and did not want the night to end. She suggested they walk to a small park they had passed on the way to the restaurant. They sat in the gazebo there and talked. George noticed Angelina looked chilled as they were talking and insisted she take his jacket. As he put his arms around her to put on the jacket she felt a shiver down her spine which she was sure was not weather related.

"So where are we going next time? I think I should get to choose our next adventure. Okay?"

"Next time? You want to go out to dinner with me again?"

"No, I'm going to take Lee Jordan. Boy you're thick sometimes. Yes, you silly. I thought we had a good time tonight. Didn't we? I know I did. You?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well that settles it. I choose the next place, I pay and if you play your cards right I might take you to one of those muggle movies Harry's so keen on" giggled Angelina.

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say that sounds like a date Ms. Johnson."

"Who says it's not Mr. Weasley."

Shortly after midnight the pair apparated outside of Angelina's flat just to be safe. Angelina felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to kiss George. Not a quick peck on the cheek or forehead as she had done dozens of times during and since their Hogwarts days. No, she wanted his lips to touch hers. There was silence for a few moments neither spoke; they only glanced at one another. George motioned towards her but it was only to retrieve his jacket. The two said good night and gave each other a brief hug.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and the follows! I'm happy to know people are reading this :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

That morning both Angelina and Katie were both scheduled to work early unfortunately they both over slept which meant no time for conversation prior to flooing to the shop. To Angelina's surprise George wasn't there when she arrived. Ron said George and Lee left early that morning before 7:00. The place was packed and unusually hectic for a Friday morning which kept both Angelina and Kate quite busy, so there was no time for their usual small talk in between customers. It was after well after 1:30 and George still hadn't returned. Angelina was a little worried but Ron reassured her he was with Lee and it was okay. She didn't want to leave but Ron insisted. He said George would hurt him if she stayed past her time, plus she knew now was her chance to ask Katie about last night when they got home.

Shortly after her conversation with Ron Angelina apparated to the small flat; Katie had arrived only a few minutes beforehand yet there was a kettle already on the stove starting to boil and tea cups were on the coffee table. Katie knew what was coming.

"So, what's new with you Kates?" said Angelina as she flopped down on the sofa. Katie sat next to her and used her wand to levitate the kettle to pour and serve them both.

"Oh nothing, busy day eh? Almost as many people were in the shop today as the back to Hogwarts crowd."

"Yes, definitely but more customers is a good thing so…"

"Yeah…a good thing…so where did you and George go last night? You two looked a little too fancy for dinner at the Burrow or just a night in at his flat" asked Katie trying to deflect Angelina original question.

"George wanted to go out for dinner. We went to a muggle restaurant; there was no way I could go in the clothes I had on. But that's not the question I asked."

"Oh well the shop…"

"No more shop talk. Spill it Bell, you & Wood last night, what happened?"

"Wood?"

"Yes, Oliver William Wood, our former Quidditch Captain at Hogwarts, our friend since forever, you know, the guy here last night with you on this sofa. What was that?"

"Nothing" answered Katie sheepishly.

"Nothing, it didn't seem like noting and don't you dare lie to me Katherine Elizabeth Bell. You two seemed a bit cozy. What's going on with you and Wood?"

"Truthfully, I don't know…"

"Well?"

"Oliver suggested last week that we should get together sometimes, you know… go over some plays, maybe workout some new strategy. I invited him over last night, he brought some great Indian takeout from down the street, it was spicy so we drank some funny kind of frozen drinks with it... it tasted a bit off so I'm reasonably sure it had some sort of spirits in it. After we ate we talked Quidditch for a while then the next thing I know he said something funny and I laughed…he started tickling me, we fell back on the sofa then we sort of kissed. He quickly realized what we were doing and stopped.

I don't know kissing him felt so wonderful, so right before I knew it I had grabbed him and we started kissing again. Bloody hell, what have I done?" blurted Katie almost in hysterics.

"Congratulations, you my friend have decided to be brave. For almost as long as I have known you Katie you have fancied Oliver Wood. I use to think in the beginning it was a simple schoolgirl crush but I think now its way beyond that.

Even at his worse when he was Quidditch Captain and damn near killed us all in training, you still loved him. When he graduated from Hogwarts you still continued to keep in contact with him even when he was dating that vile tart Romilda Vane for three weeks. You worried yourself sick about his safety during the war sometimes more than your own. He would be very lucky to have you. He certainly can never find anyone as perfect for him as you and as much as I hate to admit this I can think of no one better suited for you than he. I am proud of you Katie. What happen last night takes real courage." said Angelina encouragingly.

"Last night is a potential disaster. What if he doesn't feel the same? What if it was just those stupid drinks that made him do that? What if…" said Katie as she rubbed her temples now on the verge of tears.

"No more what ifs, he likes you Katie!"

"But what if it's only like a mate?"

"Then he's a bigger prat than I thought" said Angelina with a wink.

Katie gave a weak smile "Well enough about me and all of my drama. How was your date with George?"

"Last night was not a date, more like two people simply eating out. Besides we're just mates."

"Well someone is in denial."

"Denial, what are you on about?"

"Look… I may not be a genius like Granger but anyone can see you and Weasley are more than just mates, way more."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes, anyone who is in a room with you two for more than ten minutes can tell you two fancy each other."

"Fancy? Fancy? I don't…he doesn't fan…"

"Oh don't be thick Angelina, he likes you and not just as a mate or because he's grieving. We see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching and this seeing him every day business. He's not depressed like he once was Ange; he hasn't been for a while now. But you still see him every day no matter what. I'm just saying it is obvious to everyone you two are more than friends. I don't know exactly what you two are but there's something there, whether you want to acknowledge it or not."

As the girls finished their tea, Katie decided she was going to do a bit of laundry, catch up on her reading then maybe turn-in early but Angelina decided to go back to the shop. When she arrived George was back now and in his office.

"Hey, where have you been off to all day Mr. Weasley?"

"Can't a bloke have any secrets with you around Ms. Johnson?"

"Well… okay but seriously is everything okay?"

"Yeah, right as rain. How about you, how was your day? Find out anything juicy about Katie, Wood and last night?"

"It was pretty busy in the shop earlier today but we handled it. As far as Katie and Wood goes well that's …complicated."

"Rubbish…they should just shag and get it over with. They have been googly eyed over one another for years; personally I'm sick of it. I say either piss or get off the pot, it's time for those two to do something about it or simply leave each other alone" said George in a rather frustrated manner.

"Aren't we a cauldron of knowledge on love advice today George Weasley. Besides I don't think it's as simple as that, what if he's not interested" said Angelina as she sat on the corner of George's desk.

"Surely you're joking? Have you not been paying attention at all these last several years? Wood likes her. I know Wood is a git, we all do but didn't you ever notice Katie never ever had it as bad as we did in practice. Oliver was always a taskmaster no doubt but he was different with Katie. Bloody hell Ange he calls her by her first name, he always has. All the rest of us mostly last name only. Fred and I were Weasley One and Weasley Two that first year remember?

The one or two good friends he had in his year at Hogwarts he calls them by their last names too but not Katie. Wood even called Romilda by her last name a few times while they were dating.

Who does that? That's probably one of the many reasons why that romance was short-lived. No one does that. Even I know not to do that!"

"Georgie, I must admit I've never given much thought about Katie and Oliver in that way before. There is a lot of truth to what you just said amazingly" smiled Angelina.

"Who knows maybe this "whatever" it is between them will turn into something else…maybe something serious."

"Really, you think?"

"Honestly…before the war we…I …really didn't think more than a week or so ahead. The most thought I've ever had about the future was when Fred and I opened this shop. Still I thought well if we fail we'll figure something else out, together. But the war changed all that. I'll admit I think now more about what I'm doing, where I'm going, where will I be in the next year or so?

Maybe Wood is feeling some of that; he's older than we are. We've all been thru hell and back. Maybe they both just don't want to be alone anymore" said George thoughtfully.

"That's a brilliant observation. I think you might be right.

I think no one really wants to be alone, not if they have a choice. Have you ever thought about it, settling down someday? You know maybe get married?" asked Angelina nervously unsure if this question was appropriate.

"To be honest…no, not really. I mean if the right person were to come along sure, I reckon why not. How about you?"

"No, me neither, not really. I mean I like the idea of spending the rest of my life with someone I really care about … someone special but I guess it's the finding that person that's hard."

"Ange?"

"Yeah, George."

"Do you think you could have felt that way about Fred …maybe he was the one?" asked George uneasily trying a bit too hard to sound nonchalant.

"No, I don't think so. I mean I liked Fred, we went to the Yule Ball together but well you know how Fred was… he wasn't like you, he wasn't that kind of guy. You know?"

"What does that mean?" asked George now definitely more attentive to the conversation as he raised one eyebrow and titled his head.

"No…that's not right. What I'm trying to say is, I cared about Fred… you know that but I don't think he was that kind …."

"Oh and what kind is that exactly?"

"What I'm trying to say and poorly at that is Fred probably would have never settled down. He would have been that 80 year-old wizard at the pub pinching all the barmaids bum!" said Angelina jokingly. "But you are different."

"Different…different how? I might like to pinch bums when I'm 80!"

"Knowing you, you just might but what I was trying to say is your different because you're more husband material. You seem like a one woman kind of guy, I could see you sharing a life with someone someday, maybe even a kid or two"

"Me… a husband and father, surely you're joking! That's not bloody likely. What girl would want a bloke like me?"

"You'd be surprised quite a few ladies think you're a great catch… be it a little strange at times but a catch none the less."

"Mighty funny I haven't seen any of these so-called adoring females."

"That's because you my friend are a daft, overworked, oblivious git. They come in here almost every day."

"When? …Where? ... Who?"

"I don't know their bloody names. It's different ones. They don't want anyone to help them but you. 'Oh George you're so clever! Ah George you're so smart!' Stupid little twits with too much makeup and too tight clothes. Some of them are shop girls from right here in the Alley but most are just stupid tarts who read the bloody _Prophet_ and believe every bleeding thing they print in that rag!" said Angelina not trying to stifle the annoyance in her voice.

"Huh, who knew? Well next time if a cute one comes in you'll point her out, right?" winked George clearly amused by her now annoyed demeanor.

"Yeah, like that's bloody likely" said Angelina with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed I appreciate the encouragement. I hope you like it so far and I will try to have the next chapter ready sooner :)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own HP but the fabulous J K Rowling does.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

The warm balmy days of London's summer slowly waned away and the much cooler, crisper air of fall quickly crept in. Despite the weather change life in general continued much the same. George was better, he still had bad days but they were fewer. Angelina still came by every day and the pair continued to hang out more outside of work. They had gone out to dinner several times, George enjoyed muggle restaurants something he surely inherited from Arthur. They attended a few Quidditch matches which they'd been invited to by Lee Jordan, who was the announcer for the games. However these matches were more for exhibition than true competition since so few teams had full rooster due to player lost in the war. She'd even taken George to the cinema to see a few muggle movies which he found hilarious although they really weren't supposed to be. Angelina was now attending Sunday dinner at the Burrow regularly. Mrs. Weasley had even asked for her help in the kitchen a few times which was a big deal, as George put it "Mum likes you, Molly Weasley doesn't let just anyone tinker about with her pots and pans.

Katie and Oliver's relationship was slowly progressing and was a lot like Angelina and George's. Not really together as a couple but always with one another. With the notable exception that Katie and Wood were a much more physically expressive of their feelings. They held hands on occasion, cuddled from time to time and had even shared a snog or two since that night they first kissed Katie confessed but they were still merely just friends. They never discussed exactly what they were or why they behaved the way they did which of course left Katie feeling more confused than ever.

The fall tryout was in Cork County this year on October 10th at 7:00 a.m. The conditions were perfect for Quidditch, sunny with a slight breeze and the fog that was typical this time of year for the area had faded with the warmth of the sun. Both she and Katie were extremely nervous. Oliver was one of the first to show up at the pitch the morning of tryouts to show his support. Katie had spent about 20 minutes with him prior to the actual start and this seemed good for her as she settled down. Angelina on the other hand had begged and pleaded for George to stay away. She convinced him if he was there she would only be more nervous and that she'd tank out under the stress for sure. Eventually after much discussion he agreed to stay away but not without letting his disappointment be known.

She had prepared for this her whole life and this was her moment. She repeated over and over that "she wouldn't fail" and she didn't. Angelina performed brilliantly even surprising herself at how well she did. When the rosters were posted later that day she'd been selected as the center chaser on the reserve team for the Wimbourne Wasps. This meant she would continue her training with the Wasps, go to several training camps and if she did well at the spring tryout she could advance to the regular team. Katie however didn't do as well, although her form was good she seemed rather distracted and missed a few passes. It was definitely not her best performance and as a result she wasn't selected as a reserve player for any teams but she did get an invitation to work in the training camps for the Appleby Arrows which meant if she improved there could be a place for her there in the future. Oddly Katie didn't seem the least upset actually she seemed quite pleased with how things had turned out, as the girls returned to their flat Katie soon revealed why she was so happy.

"You're not going to believe what happen this morning! I can't believe it myself…but he did! Well not exactly the way I planned but still he did it!" screamed Katie excitedly.

"Did what? What are you talking about?" asked Angelina totally surprised by Katie uncontrollable enthusiasm.

"This morning…Oliver told me he'd been promoted to Puddlemere's regular team which means his schedule will change more practices and away games. He said we probably couldn't see each other as much but he just can't do that. He said he can't imagine going a day without seeing me let alone weeks because he loves me too much. Oliver said he loves me Ange; he really, really loves me. He wants me to move in with him! And I-I said yes!"

"Are you bloody serious?! Really! Oh Katie that's wonderful. I am so happy for you" said Angelina. She really was happy for her mate she'd finally gotten what she wanted the most after all those years but soon her joy turned to a bit of sadness as Katie informed Angelina she was moving out of the flat in about a week or so. Katie still wasn't sure how or what she was going to say to her mum and dad but it didn't matter, she was doing this no matter what they are anyone else said or thought. Angelina assured Katie everything would be fine with her folks and that she would find another roommate in no time, maybe Alicia would be interested or even Verity, she still lived at home with her parents.

Before Angelina knew it Katie and all her belongings were gone. Katie's parents weren't pleased with her decision to live with a man she clearly wasn't married to but eventually they began to warm up to the idea once they met Oliver and got to know him. Oliver's mum however made it crystal clear what she thought of the situation right off. Katie said the old crone looked as though she wanted to hex her the moment she met her and it hadn't gotten any better since then but they were determined to make it work despite her. Angelina hadn't really had too much time to reflect on Katie's absence, she still worked a few days a week at the shop so she did still see her. Also the shop was extremely busy gearing up for one of the busiest times of the year, Halloween. Plus she had a birthday coming up and had invited George to her parent's house for her birthday dinner.

George was a complete wreck by the time she reached his flat the afternoon of the dinner at a quarter to six. "Are you sure about tonight Ange? I mean isn't this a private dinner, just you and your family. Surely they don't want a stranger intruding... I'll just be in the way" said George as he paced back and forth wringing his hands.

"George, you're not a stranger. Have you forgotten you've met my parents… my brothers, you've been to my house before?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about. Remember Fred, me and your brothers we were playing around and broke your mum's lamp-vasey thingy. She was upset…the look she gave all of us was frightening and I thought my mum had an evil eye."

"Don't be silly…that was a long time ago, I'm sure Mum's forgotten all about that. Besides my dad wasn't sad, he hated that ghastly lamp. Look… it'll be fine I promise. Besides I really want you there."

George briefly thought back to the last time he'd seen her father, Mr. Johnson it was the day before Mrs. Johnson left the country on assignment for the Ministry. He came by the shop and asked Fred and George to lookout for Angelina. She'd just started working at the shop down the street. It meant a lot to both he and Fred, that her dad thought them capable enough to keep an eye out for her. He decided right then not to argue anymore, if she wanted him there he'd go. Angelina already had her mind made up which meant he was going or else and he never liked 'the or else so' off they went.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long but this is so much harder than I imagined. I had a bad case of the WB's (writer's block) but I worked through it and found a few ideas for my next fic. There's more Katie and Oliver in this than I had originally intended but it serves a purpose I promise. I'm working on the next chapter so hopefully it will be ready sooner than this one. Thanks again for all the support, reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

The pair apparated just outside the door of the Johnson family home in a small mixed (magical/muggle) community just north of metro London. As Angelina rang the doorbell of the two-story brown brick building George's stomach dropped to his knees and as the door opened he literally felt faint but much to his relief her father instead of her mum answered the door. Mr. Johnson greeted Angelina with a hug which lifted her off the ground; he then greeted George with a hearty handshake "Well George it's been sometime since you've paid us a visit come, come in."

The house was much as George remembered it in his youth; nicely decorated, amazingly clutter free and extraordinarily clean. In the spacious living room were several family members in addition to her two older brothers, Alexander and Adam bringing the total for dinner to eleven. Andrew the youngest was absent as he was back at Hogwarts completing his sixth year. Although George had been anxious and nervous about the night it actually was a lot of fun. The food was excellent and so was the company. The Johnson clan was warm, charming and very much down to earth much like his own family only not as loud.

Angelina was amazed by how well the night was going and how quickly her family took to George as if he dropped by all the time. She had become accustomed to spending time with George and his family at the Burrow but tonight he was enjoying himself with her family, the people who knew her best in the place she grew up.

She nearly died of embarrassment when her grandmother pulled George aside as they went into the parlor after dinner for tea and coffee and asked if they had decided a date yet. George looked completely befuddled not really sure of what she meant. "You can't get married unless you set a date or will you two simply just owl us the day it happens with a place and time to show up …maybe that's how you young people do it nowadays." Alex quickly tried to explain George was just a good friend to which her grandmother answered "Your husband should be your friend, that's what makes for a long and happy marriage besides, the way you two look at one another it won't be long." George seemed quite amused by the situation as he began to turn bright red.

They retired to the parlor where gifts were given, stories were shared and a second dessert was served with tea. Most of the guests left shortly after eleven so Angelina and George decided it was time to call it a night as well.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight" said Mrs. Johnson.

"Thank you for having me, everything was just delicious…truly outstanding."

"I do hope you'll get a chance to come and visit with us again" said her father as he glanced more at Angelina

"Yes, hopefully sooner rather than later; you're an important part of our angel's life and I can tell she's important to you too" said her mother smiling at the pair.

"Thank you…I'd like that very much" said George feeling the tips of his ears grow hot.

They arrived at Angelina's flat, it was the first time she had anyone there since Katie moved out. The night had been so much fun and neither felt tired so she offered to make George a cup of tea which he gladly accepted.

"So tell me… who are you and what did you do with the real George Weasley?" she asked as she handed him the hot mug.

"Sorry?"

"The bloke tonight was very charming…

"I'm always charming!"

"I suppose you can be…at times" she said to him coyly as she sat back on the sofa "but tonight, you even had my grandmother convinced…and that's hard to do."

"Sorry…I'm afraid it simply can't be helped, I was just born that way you see" he said in a playful tone.

George looking at his watch announced "It is now 11:37 p.m. It's still officially your birthday so I guess it's safe for me to give you this. Happy Birthday Ange."

He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small white box with a red ribbon on top.

"You didn't have to get me anything for my birthday. Tonight was enough" said Angelina surprised by the gesture.

"I know but I wanted to. Go on open it" he said gleefully.

As she opened the white box there was another black velvety box, inside that box was a beautiful gold locket with intricate lace like opal overlay on top and a single diamond on the upper right side on an equally stunning gold chain. It was one of the most exquisite and unique pieces of jewelry she'd ever seen.

"Do-do you like it?" asked George hesitantly.

"I don't know what to say" said Angelina still stunned.

"So you don't like it?" he asked again solemnly as disappointment faded onto his face.

"Merlin Georgie like it, I love it. It's the most beautiful locket I've ever seen. But this is way too much, you shouldn't have. I don't deserve this, it's just my birthday"

"Rubbish, you more than deserve it and a million other things on your birthday…on any day really" said George in a rare serious tone.

There was a long pause.

"Ange … you helped me, you didn't have to but you did…you still do.

I know I didn't make it easy but you never gave up on me. After Fr-fred's death I was a mess… I still am some days but you're still here. I just wanted to say thank you for all you've done. I want you to know how much you mean to me…that's all. Look on the back of it."

Angelina felt as though her heart would literally fly out of her chest. George said she meant something to him. Inscribed on the back of the locket was _From Georgie to_ _Ange - Me and You. Always_.

"I guess I have been a pretty good mate" she said fluttering back the tears she felt building in her eyes "I know you would have done the same thing for me if I needed it."

"I would indeed. You have been more than just a "good mate"; Lee and Oliver are my mates too and you don't see me buying them anything shiny like that do you. Besides those two aren't exactly the shiny locket types anyway. What I'm trying to say is your more than just any old mate to me. We're … best mates."

The two said nothing for a few moments; they both just exchanged probing glances. What was he thinking? Why had he gone to all this trouble just for her? Finally Angelina thought to herself "This is silly. George is still your mate. He won't bite you. Move or say something to him you blooming idiot!"

"Since you have found me worthy of such a beautiful gift the least I can do is wear it. Come on help me out" as she handed the locket to George and turned around for him to place it around her neck. As he fumbled with the clasp his hand touched her back and there it was again the same shiver down her spine. Angelina turned around for George to see.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant I don't know which is more beautiful that smile of yours or you smiling wearing that locket."

Before either knew what was happening they both leaned forward as though something was uncontrollably pulling them in, then it happened, they kissed. Angelina had expected him to perhaps push her away but much to her surprise he didn't. Their lips stayed locked to one another for what she was sure was less than a minute but I it seemed like an eternity, it was absolutely wonderful. She had kissed Fred during their brief time together but kissing Fred never felt like this. Soon though Angelina felt George slowly pulling himself away from her. She didn't want him to, she wanted to kiss him again but thought better of it. The two sat face to face only inches apart for a few moments. George rubbed his palms on the side of his trousers then announced he had a wonderful time tonight but it was time for him to go. He got up, gave her brief hug then pop he was gone.

Sleep did not come easy for Angelina that night. She tossed and turned a good part of the night. Had they gone too far, had this ruined their friendship? However the next day George acted just the same; he greeted her the same, he was his usual self. He talked about how much fun last night was and hopefully they'd visit again soon. He told her how happy he was that she liked his gift and that's why he and Lee disappeared that morning. He even complimented her again on how great she looked and how she should wear that shade of blue more often but nothing about the kiss. Perhaps he hadn't felt anything, maybe it meant nothing to him and he just wanted to forget it ever happened. It hurt her to think he might feel that way but if he wanted to forget she would respect his wishes, no matter how she felt. So they carried on as usual as they always had, as friends.

* * *

**A/N**: These two are getting together but its going to be a bit longer ;)

Read and enjoy. I will update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

It was November and still nothing much changed. Angelina still came by the shop every day and the Burrow every Sunday. George had been to the Johnson's a couple of times since the party. They still went out to dinner, Quidditch matches and to see silly muggle movies every now and again but at times there was a strange awkward silence, a feeling of heaviness between them when the two were alone sometimes, whatever it was it was hard to explain.

Angelina still hadn't found a roommate yet, Katie was still living with Oliver; his mother still didn't like it or Katie. Living alone was not only more expensive but it was dreadfully lonely. The quiet of her flat was often deafening to her late at night so she found herself spending more time with George in his flat than ever. She could always move home but after living on her own for so long she wasn't sure she would be able to follow her parent's house rules again; she was use to coming and going as she liked. Also she was sure her parents might become alarmed if they realized just how much of her time she spent with George; she was more than positive they'd want to know exactly what the two of them were doing together all that time. The only person she told about her situation was Alicia. Partly because she was her friend and partly because she hoped Alicia would change her mind and reconsider moving in.

Quidditch training was becoming more intense as the weather grew even colder. The team now practiced three days a week for up to four hours and that was just the reserve player's schedule. The regular team met five days a week for up to six hours. Despite the tough workouts Angelina never once complained she felt honored being there and didn't mind the hard work but all that changed when she received the latest schedule. There it was in big bold letters, her first international training camp which meant she would be at the hosting team's facilities for three weeks. Sure that meant time away from work which she really couldn't afford with no roommate but worse yet three weeks of no George. She wasn't sure how he'd react to this development. They had seen each other every day now for months and to be honest she wasn't sure who she was more worried about George or herself.

Her mind began to panic, what if he needed her and she wasn't there? People who are grieving sometimes relapse with no warning after people think the worse is over. He did seem better as of late, he had more good days than bad but when the bad days came they were, very bad. The thought of him handling those days all alone scared her. But he did have family and other friends besides her they'd look after him, they would stay with him, take him out while she was away.

What if he met someone while she was gone? George was handsome. Who was she kidding; he was very handsome, tall and although he was thinner than their Quidditch days at Hogwarts he still had a great body, still tone and lean. George often turned girl's heads as he walked down the Alley even with the missing ear. Of course, he was totally oblivious to this and never seemed to notice but she did of course. If he met someone while she was away surely their relationship would change, no girl would want another girl around their boyfriend this much. Plus with all the shops success and the Weasley family sudden fame if he did find someone she needed to make sure the girl he got involved with was right for him, not just using him. "I won't bloody stand for anyone to hurt my George" she said "Did I just say my George…I meant my mate…yeah that's it."

Then again what if he didn't miss her at all while she was gone? Although he never seemed to mind her being around all the time and truly seemed to enjoy her company she wondered if he ever thought they spend too much time together. The only ones who ever said anything about how much they were together were Ron and Lee. Ron stated one afternoon "Blimey, I hope Hermione spends half as much time with me that you spend with George when she finally gets out of Hogwarts…I'll be a happy man" she took this comment as a positive .While Lee on the other hand said "This place will never be the swinging bachelor pad it once was… **you're** always here. You do have you own place you know" which she knew was not. Maybe he'd be glad she was gone, she was smothering him. Maybe…Maybe…finally she decided to tell George now rather than later before her thoughts got the best of her.

That afternoon the crowd at the shop was light and George was in the developing room in the back. The joke shop was quite large and there were several other rooms in the back. The twins had turned some of this space into their very own for inventing purposes only. Since Fred's death George hadn't been in there much but in the last few weeks he'd been going in more regularly at least three or four times a week. Sometimes he was in there for several hours, other times only a few minutes. The twins hadn't allowed anyone in this room. They had gone as far as charming the room to keep out intruders. Fred had always bragged that if anyone did somehow get in the room was heavily booby-trapped and he felt sorry for the poor prat who was attempting entry.

Angelina knocked rather lightly no sure if George was in the middle of something or not.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Angelina"

"Hold on a second." After a minute or so George came to the door with soot spotting the left side of his face.

"Merlin George! What in heaven's name are you doing in there?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?" he smiled devilishly.

"Look I'm not going to have you blowing yourself up on my watch! What would your mum and dad say?"

"Well you're no fun" as he wiped his face with a towel that had been on his shoulder "That's all a part of it, the excitement, the danger. Plus with all the explosions we made growing up at the Burrow over the years I mum would be surprised if I didn't blow myself up! What do you want anyway besides to spoil my fun?"

"We need to talk …now."

"But I'm in the midd…."

"Now George."

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be a bit bossy Ms. Johnson at times? I fear you've spent too much time around my sister and Granger this summer!"

"Upstairs Weasley. Now! Don't make me hurt you or worse yet tell Ginny and Hermione what you just said when they get home."

"Humph! You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would…so come on."

As they entered the living room of his flat George plopped down near the center of the sofa and Angelina sat on the sofa arm.

"Okay. What is so important that you interrupted me in a moment of sheer brilliance?"

"I don't know exactly how to tell you this other than to say it…"

"If you're going to ask me for Friday or Saturday off to go out with Fenton I don't think I can spare you."

"What? George, what on earth are you talking about? Who is Fenton?" asked Angelina totally confused.

"Fenton Barlow, Reserve Beater for the Arrows, you practiced with him" said George somewhat annoyed by Angelina's obvious confusion. "You know bloody well who I'm talking about. Big blonde bloke, big neck, muscles everywhere including between his ears, he's been skulking around the shop for the last couple of weeks."

"Oh you must mean Tiny."

"Ange, there is nothing tiny about him. He looks part giant to me… seriously."

"He's not that big."

"Well, I still don't like the look of him" said George folding his arms in disapproval.

"Well, that makes two of us then. Look I've already told him I'm not interested. Katie, Oliver and Lee have told him I'm not interested but he still keeps dropping by. Clearly what he lacks in wits he makes up for in persistence. Besides that was definitely not what I was going to say. George I have to attend training camp."

"Oh, why didn't you just say that? Of course you can have a few days off for Quidditch. That was part of our agreement."

"Well that's the thing George, I'll be in need of more than just a few" said Angelina hesitantly.

"How many?"

"Oh about twenty or so."

"Mmm, well okay. Will I … I mean … will we see you during training? You'll drop by some…right?" said George clearly concerned.

"That's the thing; training is in Bulgaria for the three weeks. Once I'm there I'm stuck until camp is over" sighed Angelina.

"Bulgaria …huh? Well if you need to go ….go okay…. you'll be missed. It'll be busy leading up to Christmas but we'll manage. No worries." said George trying to sound optimistic as he saw the concern in her face.

"I'll be back before Christmas, right before the big rush. I'm not really that worried about the shop though I'm more worried about you. Will you be okay? I mean if you really need me I'm sure I can try... figure out something, I mean…"

"Don't worry about me Ange. I'm fine, really. Go. I'll be okay. It's only what three weeks."

"But are you sure"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides you're going to camp not Azkaban. We can owl each other, right."

"You promise?"

"Sure."

"No, really come on George. Promise."

"I promise."

"Every day."

"Now you're pushing it Johnson!" said George straining to be serious.

"Okay, but who knows if you don't write I might get lonely enough to actually give that Barlow bloke the time of day!" said Angelina giving a sly wink

"Well I can't have any of that now can I" smiled George.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and I'll update soon :)


	9. Chapter 9

_******DISCLAIMER:** I don't own HP but the fabulous J K Rowling does._

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

The Bulgarian training facility wasn't nearly as bad as Angelina had anticipated. When she arrived she noticed the number of players there was relatively small, only about twenty or so it was later explained during sign-in that this camp was scheduled just for players who had the most potential and were most likely to advance to the regular teams in the spring, she was ecstatic upon hearing this, her hard work was paying off. There were four players assigned to each bunk house, the room was very basic. Each player had a small bed, bureau and plain trunk in the sparsely furnished house. As Angelina looked down the name rooster on the door of her assigned house and surprisingly saw a familiar name; Cho Chang was one of her bunk mate.

"Terrific… truly fantastic" she thought sarcastically. Not that she had anything personal against Cho, other that she was a bloody brilliant seeker for Ravenclaw and her team had beat Gryffindor a time or two in some pretty important matches. Plus Cho was quite beautiful and had turned a many young wizard's heads at Hogwarts including Harry Potter as well as Fred and George Weasley. She could understand how and why Harry may have been captivated by Cho, who was older, if even by a few months but guys like Fred and George she didn't. Even if it was only a simple compliment on how pretty Cho had looked at the Yule Ball several days later, the twins were older, and they shouldn't have been so …shallow. The remark made her uneasy then and now years later she still didn't like it. When she thought about it that way Angelina really didn't like Cho all that much but it was only three weeks, not three months so she'd make the best of it.

After the sign-in, registration and orientation the players reported to their assigned rooms. Angelina's other two roommates seemed friendly enough. One was a tall burly red-head from Cork named Maureen Moran; she was a potential Beater for the Irish National Team. The other was a small, thin attractive brunette from Camborne named Isabella Rojas; she was a potential Keeper for the Falmouth Falcons. Cho actually seemed happy to see her, Angelina was sure she was just relieved to see a familiar face from Hogwarts even if it was hers, a former rival. Cho, who was still just as beautiful as ever she is vying for the spot as Seeker with the Westgate Wings, their current Seeker, Davey Worth, is retiring at the end of next season.

The temporary roommates unpacked, there was a steady nervous silence, finally Angelina thought to herself there is no bloody way I'm going to spend the next 21 days in this kind of quiet. So despite her apprehension she initiated a conversation with Cho. Basically she asked what she had been up to since the war. Cho had like Angelina been a part of Dumbledore's Army and actively fought in the final battle. Angelina then made an effort to include the others in the conversation, after a few minutes all seemed grateful she had broken the ice. The girls talked up until dinner. After dinner was over Angelina took a quick shower, organized and laid out her gear so she'd be already in the morning then she got out her parchment to write to George.

"Oi! Who you writing there Angie, your Mummy and Daddy" asked Maureen jokingly as she sat on her bed polishing her beaters bat.

"No, just a mate."

"Oh, if it's Katie or Alicia please tell them I said hello" said Cho cheerfully as she knelt on the floor sorting thru her equipment bag.

"No, it's not them. It's George" said Angelina hesitantly.

"Oh I'm sorry…I just assumed. I didn't know you two were still in touch… I mean since…how is he?" asked Cho with genuine concern.

"Actually he's doing well… considering. I mean it was bad in the beginning, really bad but he's making progress. The shop's open again, it's doing extremely well, loads of customers all the time. He has a lot of new things he's been working on. Bloody clever he is but he was always clever, no surprise there. He's trying…making his way and I'm proud of him" said Angelina clearly beaming with pride at George's recent accomplishments.

"Your fella sounds like quite a guy. Is he cute?" asked Isabelle as she smeared some smelly purple cream on her face.

"No, it's not like that with me and George. We're just mates."

"I don't sound like that when I talk about any of my mates, look at her face. She's all lit up!" teased Maureen.

"Don't be silly. I'm not all lit up. Besides I have been good friends with George Weasley since I was eleven years old. We're just old friends is all" said Angelina as she now felt her cheeks getting warm.

"Not the George Weasley of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes?" asked Isabella definitely more interested than before.

"Yeah, that would be him."

"Wow, he is cute even with the one ear. Your mate you say, he doesn't he have a girlfriend does he?" asked Isabella wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Back down Bella, can't you see that she fancies him? Even if she doesn't want to admit it" said Maureen clearly serious.

Angelina cheeks where on fire now, thank Merlin for her complexion surely no one would see.

"But didn't you go out with …Fred for a bit?" asked Cho not sure if Fred was a subject Angelina discussed or not.

"Yeah, it didn't work out but we stayed friends, besides we were just kids back then…but still, I miss him."

"Weasley, Weasley… yeah the Weasleys that own the joke shop were twins and one died in the war. Oh I'm sorry. George is the twin that lived?" said Isabelle very sympathetically.

"Yeah"

"I really am sorry."

"That's okay"

"The Weasley clan is almost as large as the Moran's, they're gingers too. My mum went to Hogwarts with their dad. She didn't really know him that well he's a few years younger than she is and they were in different houses. What's his name…something with an A…Archer, Allenby maybe?"

"Arthur."

"Arthur Weasley, that's it. Mum said he seemed like a nice bloke though, had a thing about muggles."

The room fell silent with sorrow, the war had taken so much from so many, it had touched everyone magical in some way great or small.

Thankfully Cho brought up the subject of Harry Potter and that she once went out with him. Who could resist a Harry Potter story and she milked it for all it was worth. Angelina only heard bits and pieces as she began to write George but of one thing she was sure of it was not the great romantic outing Cho was retelling now with their newfound friends.

_Dear George,_

_Hope all is well. I know I owled you this morning before leaving but I just wanted to let you know I made it here okay. And no our sleeping quarters are not dreary dank caves or smelly filthy dungeons; they're actually quite clean rooms above ground and the food isn't that bad either._

_You'll never guess who one of my roommates is? Cho Chang. Yes, she's still as beautiful and smart as you remember her, now put your tongue back in your mouth and stop drooling!_

_I'm sure your sister will be thrilled about Cho possibly playing for the Wings, I'll have to remember to tell her during winter break, preferably when Harry isn't around. My other two roommates seem pretty nice. One of them is Maureen Moran, the younger sister of Michael Moran the Chaser for the Irish National team and no she doesn't look like Michael in a dress…much. But seriously things really aren't bad here, not at all like the horror stories you planted in my head. _

_Don't forget to remind Lee he's in charge of ordering while I'm away; we are low on wolfsbane, knotgrass and essence of newt. Plus don't forget Ron has morning Auror training until the 16__th__ of this month so he won't be in until after 1:00-1:30. Don't forget! Don't you dare send him another howler because you forget the schedule._

_Well that's it I'm going to go. I still have to write Mum or she'll be worried. I think I will owl Katie & Alicia too._

_Please behave yourself and stay out of trouble if you can and I will write again tomorrow._

_Miss you much,_

_Angelina_

The next morning true training began, they were up at five, after breakfast five hours of intense specialized position specific training, lunch was at eleven. Practice resumed at one with five more hours of group drills. The training day was over at six with the dinner bell. The days were very long and exhausting; at the end of the day every inch of her body hurt but despite it all she wrote to George every day. Most days she even wrote him twice a day, once either in the morning before breakfast or at lunch then again at night before bed.

George true to his word wrote her every day. The first few letters were vague and very matter of fact, stuff about the shop or questions about her training but as he continued to write she felt a change in him. He reminisced more freely about the past; he shared his concerns and even some of his thoughts for the future. Most important that in his plans he had included her, it was _us _this and _we_ can do that. She was not sure if he was even aware of this or if it was totally subliminal.

He of course kept her up on all the latest like how Ron was almost blown to smithereens when he dropped two cases of Whiz Bangs on his way to restock the display thanks to a bunch of rowdy kids came running about the shop. Thankfully his Auror training paid off and he was able to shield himself and contain the blast so no damage was done. He thanked Angelina for her ingenious backup plan as far as keeping the store inventory and books in check while she was away, Percy Weasley. Yes, Lee had volunteered to take care of it but Angelina has also know Lee since he was eleven too and he was just as bad at remembering things at time as George was. She had asked Percy after Sunday dinner at the Burrow last week and he jumped at the chance to help. George had written in his letter on Thursday he'd received an owl inviting him to dinner with her family on Saturday. He then wrote in his Tuesday letter that her brothers Alex and Adam dropped by the shop and invited him to a match that Friday. What on earth were her brothers up to?

George's first few letters were signed S_incerely_ or M_issing you too_. However as the letters continue he began to sign them _Thinking of you, Missing you like Crazy _and eventually _Love_.

Love, did he really mean to write that?

That one little word opened a flood gate of uncertainty and anxiety for Angelina. Did he really love her? Could she love him? Did she even know what love was?

When she was seven she loved the color pink, but by the time she was nine she despised it. For six days in her second year she thought she loved Gable Winston, but that feeling went away. For two and a half weeks when she was seventeen she had been head over heels for Fred Weasley, but that feeling changed. The only things in life she knew for sure she loved were her family and Quidditch. Did she even have it inside her to love?

She has spent many days with George both before and since Fred's death, not all of those days had been good. Some days they would argue with one another. Other days they would cry together. But most days they are … happy or at least as happy as they could be considering all that has happen. They have both learned how to smile and laugh again. She feels safe with George, she always has and right now she misses him terribly.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm thrilled that people are reading this and I value your continued support. I hope you enjoy and I will update soon :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer_: _I do not own HP but the brilliant JKR does**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

Angelina received other mail while at training camp. Her mother usually wrote her at least two or three times a week and as far as George being invited to dinner that was she and her father's doing, she hoped Angelina didn't mind. She reassured her everything went well, George seems fine without her "supervision" and nothing was done to embarrass her although her father was very tempted to troll out her baby pictures but thankfully her mum persuaded him against it. As far as the invite to the Quidditch match that was all her brothers' doing but her father would be going to keep an eye on them. Angelina wondered herself exactly what were her two older brothers or mostly likely Alex up to? Whatever this was she was sure he was the ringleader, asking him would simply make whatever he was planning that much worse. Adam was a lost cause; it was easier to get out of Azkaban than to get him to talk. Usually she'd ask Drew, he could never keep anything from his big sister but he was still at Hogwarts and winter break was still over a week away. She'd just have to hope for the best and get even with them later if they screwed anything up.

Katie who was working extra days at the shop while she was out-of-town wrote to her as well. She promised before Angelina left she would keep an eye on George while she was away. She noticed since her departure there were definitely a lot more female customers in the shop who all seemed to have a sudden interest in pranks and were all in need of George's expert advice on the subject. Angelina had expected as much as there was always a flirty girl or two hanging about the shop trying to get his attention in some way or another. Many of them however surmised that she and George were something more than friends since despite their efforts he didn't seem the least bit interested. If that is what those silly tarts thought Angelina wasn't going to correct them. However Katie gave a more detailed account of two shop visitors in particular, Pansy Parkinson and Kellie Kegan.

The fact that Pansy was now sniffing around the shop wasn't too surprising. She now worked at the Ministry in a very low-level job in a totally irrelevant department; per Alicia it was the only job her parents Ministry connection was able to obtained for Pansy after the war. Already a sad, mean, unpleasant girl during their Hogwarts years, she was now even more pathetic. Draco Malfoy had broken off their relationship during her sixth year and she never really recovered. It was rumored that her parents still expected her to marry into another pure blood family and had even tried to arrange a marriage with a pure blood family in Romania but due to Pansy's overall disagreeable nature the marriage never came together.

She had learned from Alicia earlier that Pansy had suddenly become very curious about George about two weeks much so that she had basically cornered Alicia in the Ministry Cafeteria asking tons of questions about him, especially about his relationship with Angelina. However attempts to get any out of Alicia were a total waste of time, Alicia was one of Angelina's best mates plus she really despised Pansy. She knew exactly why Pansy was now so suddenly interested in George and it wasn't a coincidence, Witch Weekly had run a story "_The Most_ _Eligible & Successful Single Wizards_ _under 25_" over a month ago so lots of girls had "mysteriously" become interested in trying to get to know him better. Her motives about George where clear, she wanted a rich pure blood husband so she could please her parents and quit her demeaning job at the Ministry even if it meant marrying a Weasley. Not that George would ever be interested in her in any way. He'd always thought she was vile and had nothing but contempt for her since she insulted many Gryffindors, herself included over their years at Hogwarts. Katie said Pansy made a feeble attempt to have a conversation with him during her visit but George just blankly glazed at her as if she had three heads and after several more pitiful tries to get his attention, he finally advised her he was very busy, too busy for the likes of her but if she stilled needed help Verity would be able to aid her then quickly walked away. Angelina thought to herself she would have loved to have seen the look on Parkinson's face when George said that to her.

The fact that Kellie Kegan was paying another visit to the shop was a bit more puzzling than Pansy. Kellie was the Keeper for the Westgate Wings regular team. Not only was she one hell of a player, as their keeper and team captain she only allowed an average of less than three goals per match, she was also one hell of a looker. Her long lean athletic frame she was a bit taller than Angelina; she sported long blonde hair which complimented her clear blue eyes and a very pretty face. The two had met briefly at an event held by the Wizarding Wireless a few weeks ago. She seemed friendly enough as she and Angelina made small talk; she'd come by the shop a couple of times since then. During those visits the two talked about Quidditch, how her training was going and what would be a good gift for her six-year-old nephew Sam's birthday. Angelina didn't remember her interacting with George any other than a quick hello. But according to Katie the two seemed rather chummy during her visits so much so that the two left during lunch time once together. Angelina didn't like this development at all but she decided it was best to not dwell on it, instead she would just focus on doing her best and finishing her training; she would deal with Pansy, Kellie and anything else once she got back home.

She and George continued to write every day, in his letters he tells her how annoying Katie is with her constant talk about Oliver all day, he simply doesn't know how Angelina tolerates her. He tells her about the Quidditch match he attended with her father and brothers, George brought Ron along with him. It was Ron's day off and his training ended rather early, Harry had ditched him to go spend the rest of the day with Teddy Lupin. Harry hadn't really ditched him, in fact he had invited Ron to join him on his visit but little kids really weren't Ron's thing so he declined. Of course he could have just gone home, to the Burrow but surely Molly would have put him to work cleaning something so that was out too. Ron looked so pitiful, he couldn't just leave him like that while he was out having fun.

George said her father was most impressed with the fact that despite all his brother's achievements during the war that Ron had still decided to become as Auror; he kept Ron happily occupied most of the game by asking questions about his training. George asked if her brother Adam was always that quiet as he barely said anything the whole game, but whatever Adam lacked in conversation Alex more than made up for it, he was a character indeed. George wasn't sure when it happened but at some point Alex turned inquisitor and began to ask questions of a more personal nature about he and Angelina but her dad quickly told Alex if he knew what was good for him he'd mind his own business as his sister would be back and she definitely wouldn't appreciate his line of questions to George.

He even mentioned his dreadful run in with Pansy Parkinson who tried and failed miserably to be dare he say it "nice" to him but not a peep about Kellie. She even asked him in her letters if anything pressing or urgent had come up that week or if he had gone out anywhere on his own, he only stated something about a small mix up at the apothecary on some needed ingredients and that he went out to the Leaky Cauldron a few times but nothing else.

Training camp came to an end the following week and to celebrate everyone surviving mostly unscathed Saturday night culminated with a small celebration before their departure on Sunday morning. Although she was glad camp was over because she was eager to get back home, she realized she would miss her newfound friends, especially Maureen who despite her rough and gruff, give it to you straight exterior, she was really a sweetheart. The event was dress casual and by the end of the night there was dancing as the evening wound down. Belle was nuzzled up in a corner with a bloke named Richard, who was a Beater on Wimbourne Wasps reserve team. He was fit and very easy on the eyes, the two had become rather inseparable these last two weeks. Cho of course was dancing with a different bloke on nearly every song because as always she is high demand with the male population. Maureen was near the front of the hall talking to a few of the coaches about what other drills they'd recommend to help improve her speed. Angelina snuck away from the party to the bunk house to start packing early. She hoped maybe this time alone would help clear her head of all the jumbled thoughts racing through her mind, however her absence had not gone unnoticed.

"What are you doing back here so early? The night is young…" said Maureen in a boisterous jovial manner.

"Sorry…I'm not in a very festive mood right now" said Angelina on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong? That fella of yours gotcha down? He seems like a really good bloke…he writes you all the time."

"No…it's not that… not really…it's just…"

"Well what is it then? It's just us…I won't say nothing to the others…promise."

"I don't know anymore…I don't know what I'm feeling… I miss him so much … I'm afraid Maureen, what if he doesn't feel the same? What if things have changed since I've been gone, maybe he doesn't miss me at all?"

"No one writes anyone as much as you two do without feeling something. Now….is it like? Don't know. Is it love? Don't know. But let me ask you a very simply question. How do you feel about him? Do you love him?"

"I …I think… I …I…I'm not sure. I…I feel something but whether that is love or not I don't know."

"I think when you can answer that one little question; honestly… everything else will fall into place. Come on now let's get you packed up and back home so you can find the answer…no worries okay?"

"Thanks Maureen."

"Ahhhh …it was nothing besides I'm a sucker for a love story but don't you go telling anyone that because I'll flat out deny it."

By the morning Angelina was ready and really anxious to get home as training camp was officially dismissed at eight a.m. As she made her way to the portkey site to wait for the next scheduled departure she debated on whether to go by George's first or her parents. The decision was hard; her parents were early risers and were surely up by now. They'd really want to see her and would expect her to drop by today but she really wanted to see George. Finally she decided to just apparate to her flat, drop off her bags and decide later.

* * *

**A/N:** More of the Johnson's and a few of my own in this chapter but I like stories that have the characters interact with others realistically. There is a method to the "madness" I promise just keep reading. Thanks again for the support, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update again soon.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Angelina apparated directly into the living room of her flat and to her surprise she was met with the wonderful smell of bacon. She immediately dropped her bags; perhaps Katie had moved back, it had been a few days since her last letter. Maybe she and Oliver had a spat or most likely Katie and Oliver's mum had a spat. But truthfully with the way those two fawned over one another all the time even if Katie had hexed the old crone into next week they'd still somehow be together.

Perhaps her mum was there; she did stop by her flat from time to time if nothing more than to inspect the cleanliness of the place. Don't let there be any clothing on the floor, or an item or two left out on the counter or she miss a week or two of dusting, she could almost hear her now. " Good lord Angelina! You weren't raised in a barn, this place is so messy. If you don't clean this place up soon there'll be gnomes in here. You must get this from your father's side; no daughter of mine would keep a place so untidy."

As she looked at her small dining table it looked like her mum's handy work, there was a fresh white tablecloth on table; lovely fresh flowers in the center and fancy looking serving pieces but the place settings was just for two. But as she peeped around the corner she received a happy surprise, there in her kitchen dressed in her purple and black ruffled cooking smock was George Weasley.

"Ah bugger …I thought I had a few more minutes to get all this finished" he said as he sprang from the kitchen to engulf Angelina in big hug.

She hugged him back with equal enthusiasm "It's good to see you too. What's all this?"

"This is just my way of saying welcome back."

"Everything looks wonderful but how many people did you invite?" asked Angelina as she browsed at all the food being prepared in the kitchen "It's enough here to feed a small army."

"No army, it's just us, I didn't know what they were feeding you in that place, figured you might be starved. Come on sit down, sit."

The two sat down and began to partake in the small feast. They talked and talked and much to Angelina's relief George was still the same, in fact he was actually in better spirits than when she left him.

After breakfast she visited her parents for a few hours then apparated to George's flat to so they could head over to the Burrow for Sunday dinner together. When they arrived at the Burrow it was full of the usual dinner guests all speaking at once with the exception of Charlie . Apparently her absence had not gone unnoticed as Molly rushed from the kitchen upon her arrival to give her a big hug, the kind of hug which was usually reserved for relatives or friends which had not been seen in sometime. With Ginny and Hermione back from Hogwarts on winter break the dinner conversation was livelier than ever. The meal consisted of roast lamb with Molly's famous mint jelly which was one of Angelina's favorite dishes.

Since she spent a good part of her first day back with him, Angelina was relatively happy with how well he was getting along since her absence but she still felt as though she needed to confirm that everything was going as good as it appeared. But who could she rely on that had total access to George and would be completely honest?

Lee was the first to come to mind but he might go back and tell George or worse yet he might tell her everything. Believe it or not Lee had actually learned how to keep his mouth closed when he needed to, there once was a time she could get Lee to sing like a bird with just the hint of a question. Katie had already told all she knew. Ginny and Hermione had been away at Hogwarts and had only returned a few days ago. His brothers, Bill and Percy had no real day-to-day interaction with George so that was useless. However Ron, yes, Ron was the one, he saw George nearly every day and he was not known for his aversion to artful inquiries . He often answered questions honestly with little to no regard as to why they'd ever been asked in the first place.

Angelina took great care to get Ron alone. She waited until Percy and George headed unwillingly behind their father to his muggle filled work shed in search of an old muggle device called a record player which Harry made a reference to at dinner. Harry was snuggled up with Ginny thankful to have her to himself for just a moment in the Weasley filled home. Fleur was attempting to find comfort in the easy chair in the corner, this looked impossible as she was just starting to really show and was obviously uncomfortable, Bill was rubbing her feet doing what he could to make her a little less miserable. Hermione was attempting to help Molly as best she could with the after dinner dishes even though Molly was insisting she could take care of everything. Ron was seated on a stone bench near the back door, perhaps waiting on Hermione staring up at the open sky.

"Hey Ron"

"Oh hey Angelina, how'd the training go? Romania was it?"

"No, it was Bulgaria and it went pretty good. I actually think I have a good chance of making the regular team in the spring. You…how's Auror training?"

"Oh sorry about that… the Bulgaria thing..." he mumbled "Uh… Auror training is going good…well at least I think it's good. Been learning loads of stuff but there's still a lot more to learn. We missed you around the shop."

"That busy eh?"

"There were a lot of customers…there always are but that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I just meant …you know it just wasn't the same with you gone. He wasn't the same" said Ron in a matter of fact tone.

Ron's admission disturbed her, was George reverting back to the way he was after Fred's death, had he been faking getting better all these months and if so what brought this on.

"Did anything happen while I was gone? Did he try to…hu-hur..?"

"No, no…nothing like that!" said Ron trying to calm Angelina who was becoming upset.

"Don't lie to me Ron... is he really okay?"

"Yeah, he's great now…honest, he was a pitiful sight that first day or so you were gone but then he would read your letters and he was better. That writing him twice a day bit was brilliant…gave him something to look forward too."

Angelina was trying not burst with joy from hearing Ron describe George's delight in her letters; they had meant something to him.

"He was so excited Saturday, about your coming back he even started telling customers about you; asking what would be a good gift or gesture. I don't know what he came up with but it should have been excellent … he asked enough people about it."

Angelina was thankful for her mocha completion as she was sure she was in a full blush as both cheeks felt red-hot.

"Not even that horrid Pansy Parkinson showing up at the shop could ruin the good mood your letters put him in."

"Pansy stopped by the shop?" asked Angelina fanning ignorance to the visit.

"Yeah, that girls a bloody menace…slinking around the shop pretending to be interested in a Weasley, especially George, do you remember the time he and Fred slipped some Harpy Hair Tonic in her goblet during breakfast and by lunch her eyebrows were almost to her waist."

"Yeah I do, Snape never could prove it was them that did it but he accused them of intentionally switching labels on some vials in potions later that day and gave them two weeks detention. They smiled that whole two weeks too, it drove Snape crazy, that cow Pansy fumed and scowled at the two of them for at least 3 months."

"Parkinson is such a phony, anyone could see thru her act. Even that other girl could see she's a big fake." said Ron as his face twisted at the thought of the incident

"Oh… what other girl?" asked Angelina nonchalantly.

"The pretty blonde, I don't remember her name … she plays Quidditch though but I can't remember for whom…she came by the shop a few times. I thought she might have been looking for you, she asked if you were there...she came by a few days after you left. She came back a couple of days ago though but she wanted to talk to George."

"Really… what did they talk about? Do you know what she wanted?" she stated trying not to sound too anxious.

"Don't know. They left about ten minutes after she got there."

"Together? Where'd they go?"

"Don't know that either, George didn't say. He was gone about an hour" said Ron hesitantly as though he suddenly realized maybe he shouldn't be telling her this.

"It was probably nothing, most likely something for her nephew again" said Angelina sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than Ron.

Just what exactly had been going on while she was away.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, the brilliant JK Rowling does._

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

Soon the pair were joined by Hermione outside and feeling like three was a crowd Angelina excused herself inside. As the night went on her conversation with Ron began to trouble her, what went on between George and Kellie? What was he hiding? They were best mates so if there was nothing going on why didn't he just tell her about the visit, it was nothing right?

What if there was something going on between the two? She'd never really thought about something like this before, she'd just been so focused about getting him better, back on his feet and taking it day by day that she never gave much thought to what came next. George noticed the change in her mood but she insisted she was fine just a little tired. George soon announced they both had early mornings so it would be best if they called it a night and got going, they excused themselves and promptly apparated to Angelina's flat.

"You okay Ange?" asked George as he draped his winter robe over a chair in the dining area

"Yeah… just spent, today's been a long one, coming back and all."

"Go sit, I'll get you some tea."

As George came back from the kitchen with the tea Angelina was rubbing her neck.

"Here let me help you with that" he said as he levitated the tea set to the coffee table.

He motioned for Angelina to turn around as he sat on the couch. He began to massage her neck and shoulders. Merlin it felt good, not just the way he stroked her neck but his touch felt so good, strong yet gentle. More emotions began to rise in her, why did this whole thing with George upset her so.

What if he did find someone? Sure their friendship would change if he found someone. No girl would understand their relationship nor would she appreciate her constant presence in his life. After all before leaving for camp they'd seen each other daily for months and during their time at Hogwarts even before she and Fred's feeble attempt at dating the twins, both of them still had a heavy presence in her life.

Slowly reality sank in… there may be a day that she would not have George all to herself or even in her life at all. The very notion of it made her sick to her stomach. She had always thought it was George that needed her but the cold hard truth was she needed him. Before she realized it tears where flowing freely.

"Hey are you cr-crying?" asked George timidly.

She merely shook her head now afraid that if she said a word she'd break down even further.

"Yes you are. What's with the tears?" he asked now more worried than before by her current state.

"No-nothing…really" she said as she took a second to composed herself "just feeling a bit overwhelmed. It's been a long three weeks and I'm honestly just worn out is all" said Angelina as she wiped her tears.

"Look…I understand I'll just go so you can get some sleep and don't worry about coming in tomorrow or the next day or even the rest of the week for that matter. Take as long as you need, just get some rest okay" he said with conern in his voice.

"No…please don't go. I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow I just need a good night's sleep but truthfully I don't really sleep that well here all by myself. Could you stay, just until I go to sleep?" asked Angelina rather hesitantly.

"Sure, come here" he said as he gathered her up in his arms.

Angelina settled into his embrace and whether there was or wasn't something going on with him and anyone else this right now felt right. Within a few minutes there on the couch together in each other's arms they drifted off to sleep and as she did her last thought was this was something she definitely could get used to.

The next day a rested Angelina returned to the shop much to the delight of the staff. She spent the majority of the first day back sorting thru the inventory and order mess George and Lee had made before Percy's intervening. The shop was busier than usual as Christmas was creeping closer, the crowd now including students out for the winter break from Hogwarts. Angelina's Quidditch training schedule did not resume until the end of January so George eagerly agreed to allow her more hours. She wasn't sure if he had done this because he wanted to spend more time with her or he simply needed the help around the shop but whatever the case she gladly accepted. On her first off day she and Katie shopped, ate and talked mainly about Oliver and George.

"So how are your plans for Christmas going?" asked Angelina as she balanced three shopping bags in one hand and hot chocolate in the other down the crowd Alley.

"Not as great as it could be, Oliver's troll of a mother is still criticizing everything I bloody do. Are you really going to wear that? Oliver doesn't like to eat that! Cook it like that! Do you ever clean this place it looks like a dump! Blah, Blah, Blah!" said Katie as she took another bite of her cream pastry.

"Oh Katie, she sounds dreadful. How do you stand it?"

"Simple, I love Ollie, he's absolutely wonderful … and if loving him means I have to deal with her then so be it. He's damn worth it. I don't know how an old hag like that had such a fantastic son like him but whatever the case surely she can't be all bad. Speaking of significant others how are you and George?"

"Firstly he's not my significant other, he's my mate. But since you asked he's been good since I got back from camp."

"And do the two of you, you and your so-called mate have any plans for Christmas…hopefully something involving a little mistletoe…mmmhhhh?"

"I don't know about any of that…friends generally make plans that don't involve mistletoe during the holidays"

"Dammit Angelina …how long are you two going to do this?" Katie snapped clearly frustrated.

"Do what?"

"This thing …the two of you do, it's gone on far too long. He fancies you, everyone can bloody see that and I know for a fact fancy him even if you don't want to admit it so what in the hell are the two of you waiting for. Get your arse up and let him know it."

"Nice speech but I don't …fancy anyone despite what you say and if I did which I don't I'm sure it's not that easy Katie. He's my best mate, besides you and Alicia that is, I certainly wouldn't want to mess that up, regardless of what you know he might not feel the same."

"He doesn't…doesn't feel the same… ha! Are you mad?! He sulked around that shop like a whipped dog the first few days you were gone. That Saturday before you came back he was so excited I thought he was gonna bloody burst. He cares for you Angelina, really, truly he does, just give it a chance."

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is shorter than usual and I finished it pretty quick, hope it doesn't suck. Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I will try to update soon.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

It was a little over a week before Christmas, the shop was packed and the days were long. Angelina and George were spending almost every minute together and they both seemed to be enjoying each other more than ever. They worked together at the shop all day, they hung out after work together and even stayed the night at each other's flats, a fact that both wisely hide from their parents although there was truly nothing to hide. She and George always slept in different rooms and nothing even remotely romantic ever took place other than a brief kiss on the head or cheek and a few handfuls of hugs were ever exchanged between the two. She wasn't sure if he wanted anything more despite Katie nagging her saying that he did. Yes, the hugs did last a tad bit longer and were more frequent but this was no indicator that he wanted her for anything more than a friend.

During the busy rush of the noon time crowd Angelina and George often ate lunch closer to one when things settled down a bit. Today however it was after 1:30, George dashed to the office to answer an urgent owl about a major mail shipment which was delayed. Angelina took this opportunity to dash to the Leaky Cauldron to pick up some lunch; she and George both had a taste for the famous split pea soup. When she returned exiting George's office was someone she didn't expect, Kellie Kegan. Angelina's heart sank. What on earth was she doing here, what was she doing in his office? Angelina hoped Kellie would not see her as she made her way through the crowded shop towards the flat as she was unsure of what she might say to her. As she snaked her way thru the massive crowds she was at the bottom of the stairwell leading to the flat when she heard her name being called.

"Oi Angelina! Angelina Johnson!" said Kellie straining to be heard over the crowd "Over here!"

Angelina stopped dead in her tracks "Take a deep breath, you can handle this" she thought to herself before turning to face Kellie.

"Hey Kellie" she said trying a little too hard to be cheerful.

"Hey yourself...how are you? I heard you were back from Bulgaria, how was it?" asked Kellie rather enthusiastically in what seemed like a sincere interest in her trip and a sunny smile on her face.

"It was fine" she said rather dryly.

"Oh...well, not only did you survive but you look amazing so I'm sure you did an outstanding job impressing them. So what did you think of all the drills… how were McDonald and Tunnis? Still as hard arse as ever I'm sure but I hope they weren't too hard on you. The five a.m. wakeup, six a.m. breakfast, being so tied by seven that evening you can barely crawl to the shower…oh good times. Did they having you guys doing the eights formation? I hate those things; I remember when I was in training ..."

"I'm sorry… really don't have time for small talk right now" said Angelina curtly interrupting Kellie mid-sentence "I'm on my lunch break and it's really crowded..."

"Oh sorry, silly me there are customers everywhere in here and I'm blabbing like an idiot about Quidditch. Really I'm sorry …one track mind I suppose" Kellie said seeming remorseful.

"Was there a purpose for your visit today or just dropping by?"

"Well …I…um George said you stepped out for a bit so I was …just waiting around for you to come back but you're both so busy. I'll see you another time… later. Maybe we can go to the Dancing Shamrock or even the Leaky Cauldron … have a drink or two…talk Quidditch and stuff, it'll be fun."

"Perhaps" said Angelina coldly "but tell me is this invitation similar to the one you had with George last week?"

"That was just tea at the Leaky Cauldron… you know I didn't realize the Holyhead Harpies had already offered his sister Ginny a spot on their team…sneaky little wenches, she's not even out of Hogwarts yet! Oh well I guess that's why they're World Cup champions and we are not, early bird gets the worm and the better players" said Kellie laughingly.

Angelina was not amused but she did manage to plaster a small dim smile on her face and give a dry chuckle.

"Well …I'll just be on my way but the offer for drinks still stands, okay" said Kellie clearly puzzled by Angelina's cool tone with her.

"I'll consider it" Angelina said attempting to suppress her emotions which were now teetering somewhere between annoyance and anger.

Angelina turned to ascend the stairs but Kellie called to her again.

"Oh Angelina...Happy Christmas!" said Kellie smiling brightly as she headed towards the door.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" said Angelina trying very hard to sound pleasant.

Angelina quickly made her way up the stairs and into the kitchen. She sat their lunch on the kitchen counter, she was no longer hungry. Angelina paced back and forth in the flat feeling an array of emotions going thru her. "How dare she come by here and pretend as though nothing is going on" she said aloud "Going on and on about Quidditch …like she gives a damn how camp was. Then offering to go and get drinks like we're friends or something …the nerve."

As she paced she tried to calm down, why was this affecting her so. George was her mate and if he was interested in a girl he could do a lot worse that Kellie. Besides was it really any of her business, they are friends, nothing more they never had any other agreements or arrangements. With this Angelina eyes began to brim with tears, she finally recognized what she really felt, she was jealous. Was Kellie the kind of girl George liked and would give his heart to? She couldn't deny Kellie was quite attractive, with a reasonable sense of humor and she was an accomplished professional Quidditch player. Truthfully, Angelina realized she'd been lucky to have him to herself all this time, he was a man after all and that this day was inevitable.

Just then George bound through the door "I'm starved" as he made his way to the kitchen "Are you okay?"

"Fine" as she batted away tears "Just stubbed my toe" she lied.

"You've got to be careful, we can't bloody well have the Wasps future star chaser and best hope for the cup injuring herself before she makes it to the pitch now can we?" he said confidently.

"No. I guess we can't"

Lunch was a somewhat quiet affair as the two sat at the table to eat. George did all the talking while Angelina softly swallowing her soup. He still made no mention of Kellie instead he wanted to sort out their plans for the holidays, especially Christmas day as attendance at both of their parents was surely expected, he droned on more than necessary about which flat they should decorate for the holidays before prattling off about how Kate and Oliver were going to have a Christmas party at their flat. Angelina listened but never gave any real answer, just noncommittal shrugs or she simply nodded her head.

George knew something wasn't right, she was fine before she left to get lunch finally as he levitated the dishes to the kitchen curiosity got the better of him "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she said, the first words she'd said to him since he made it upstairs.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just a little tired it's been so busy lately" she lied.

"Maybe this can help" he stood behind her and started to rub her shoulders. Normally George's mini massages did relax her; she welcomed his touch but not today. Why was he doing this, touching her like this when he's interested in Kellie? Maybe she was wrong perhaps it was Kellie who was interested in him? Either way it didn't matter, he should have said something to her no matter who liked whom.

No, today his touch didn't feel good, it felt like a lie and she the fool. She turned away from him as he started up her next and stood from her chair.

"We… uh better get back. There's a big crowd down there you know" she said rather coolly as she made her towards the door. George stood there for a moment bewildered and miffed before following her down the stairs to the shop below.

The two spoke no more that afternoon as Angelina actively avoided any contact with him. When the last of the customers cleared out and the shop closed for the day, she seriously thought about just leaving and apparating directly to her flat or her parent's to avoid him further but that wouldn't be particularly effective. She had added him to the floo network for her place and she could just see him popping over to her folks, having tea with her mum and talking Quidditch with her dad while she sat in her room fuming. Nope that simply won't do, besides she felt like she had a right to know what exactly was going on, precisely how long had this been going on and just when was he going to share this information with her. They were supposedly best mates and friends don't keep things from one another.

Twenty minutes ticked by incredibly slow as she tidied up in the front of the shop and the display windows, she told herself she was waiting until everyone left so they'd be alone but Jules had left a few minutes after closing and Verity shortly after that, she was stalling.

"Why am I being like this? This is just George, even if he is a...a lying, evasive, scheming foul little git but he was still George all the same. I'm a coward... I'd never thought I'd ever hear myself say that but I am, well at least in this I am. Bloody hell! What am I saying…I'm a damn Gryffindor!" she finally said aloud. Then and there she decided she would approach this the way she had everything in her life, head on as she headed towards the back to George's office.

* * *

Dun,dun,dun...cliffhanger. I know right, just when things are heating up. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I appreciate the all the feedback received and I will update soon.


	14. Chapter 14

_******Disclaimer - I don't own Happy Potter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

Angelina walked into George's office where he was deep in thought thumbing through two huge mossy green colored books which appeared to possibly be for accounting of some sort. She turned to leave when he called out to her "Hey Ange you won't believe this, come look we've almost tripled our sales since before the war…tripled. The Wanton Witch line is now making up almost 1/3 of total sales, that's remarkable considering we just expanded that line since we re-opened the shop."

"That's … nice."

"Nice…that's spectacular, no wonder we've had such a time keeping the shelves stocked. I've shown Ron how to make some of the simpler items but with numbers like this I'm going to have to train him on the harder stuff sooner rather than later" he said never once looking up.

"Ron's up to it, he did help defeat Voldemort so I'm sure he's talented enough."

"You know I showed him several spells when he started here he mastered them all in a day. He's actually quite skillful but I'll never tell him that, his head's already big enough as it is, not that he's finally gotten Hermione."

"You'll think of something" she said rather curtly as she stood some distance from his desk with her arms folded, this was so not the conversation she wanted to have with him.

"Now I do know someone who was rather good at charm and spell work… so good they received exceptional marks on both their owls and newts" he said finally looking up at her with that famous Weasley grin "Maybe I can persuade to lend me a hand sometimes…once you make the Wasps regular team that is."

"I don't know…maybe" she said off-handedly as her patience with George was running thin.

"Ah come on, I know you can do it, you know you can do it. Compared to Quidditch this is a piece of cake…besides I'm your best friend, I'll be more fun teaching you all this."

"Yeah some friend" she thought to herself "you can't even be honest with me."

"Look, I'm outta here, I'm going" said Angelina changing the subject. She was long past annoyed with him right now and she just wanted to leave before her temper got the better of her.

"Okay…I'll be up in a bit" he said briefly glancing down at a stack of papers on the corner of his desk.

"No, I'm going to my flat."

"Oh alright… I'll be over in a few minutes."

"No, I don't think that you will, you're no longer welcome" she said sharply as she turned to leave George leapt from his chair and closed the door with his wand keeping her inside.

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing…I'm just…I'm going" she reached for the door handle but he closed it again.

"Like hell you are, there's something wrong, what is it Ange?" he placed his hands on both her shoulders forcing her to look him in the eye "Did something happen? Did … I do something?" he said hesitantly.

"I don't know George Weasley why don't you tell me" she said trying desperately to contain her growing anger.

"What are you talking about? Did you get hit in the head at camp with a bludger and forget to tell anyone?" he asked clearly confused by her change in demeanor since lunch.

"No… but I can think of someone I'd like to hit with a damn bludger right about now" she said bitterly no longer caring what she sounded like.

"Who …me? What did I do?" George said truly bewildered "Everything was fine up until lunch…as for as the shipment delay that was kind of my fault but its all worked out now so no worries"

"I don't care about that shipping order" Angelina felt flush with angry the more he pretended to not know the angrier she became "Just let me get the hell out of here!"

"Hey at least tell me what I did… so I can fix it okay"

"You can't fix this George; you can't say one thing then do another. We see each other every day; we hang out, and make plans when truthfully you wish you were with someone else!"

"What! Who? I'm with you because I want to be …what are you talk-…who are you" he said stammering to find the words.

"Getting on with my family, like you care when you don't give a damn about me or them!"

"I do care! About you and them…I like your family they're bloody brilliant"

"Why aren't you meeting her parents, spending Christmas with them? When are you going to take her to meet your folks…your mum huh? Are is this just a thing so you two can get off!"

"What! Get off with who...that Parkinson wench you're nutters! I despise that troll, she's completely and utterly revolting!"

"Not her, I know not her…never her" as tears spilled from Angelina eyes.

"Well what in the hell are you on about!"

"I know okay so stop pretending! I know there's someone... someone else you want to be with this Christmas."

George's face changed, some of the color drained from his already pale skin and his eyes seemed to dim before he spoke "Well...ah… well… yeah I… I do, there is" he said softly.

There it was, he had said it, Angelina no longer felt angry just shocked and hurt. How could she have allowed herself to get this close to him? She should've known it would turn out badly.

"But he can't be here…"

"He…"she thought "he's…he's talking about Fred."

George lowered his head and crept slowly from where he was standing and collapsed on his chair as he rubbed his face in his hand.

"I miss him…everyday but this time of year…Christmas its…been the worst. Maybe since it's the first time …he-we've always been together at Christmas…always. You know he loved this time of year it was his favorite. I don't know…. most days now I just want to stay in bed" he said solemnly "but I know you'll have none of that so I make the best of it. I get up and go on."

She could see him holding back, he was so full of emotions and she felt horrid. He had managed to convince her that he was better about Fred and she naïvely believed him but he was still struggling, hurting. He still had rough patches and this time of year should have been obvious to her. How could she have been so callous, so selfish?

"George I'm so sorry" as she approached him kneeling next to him in the chair slowly taking his hand in hers.

"No, it's nobodies fault, it's just like this sometimes… you know. I have good days then... not so good ones."

The two sat in silence for a few moments quietly searching their own feelings.

"Was it Fred?" he asked humbly "the reason you were so upset" he was met with silence. "It's okay if it was … I mean I understand. You hurt too. You cared about him as well" still silence. "Are we okay then…you and me? If not … just tell what I can do to make it okay…alright" said George desperately searching her face for an answer.

Angelina felt ashamed, here she was behaving dreadfully and he wanted nothing more than to make it better, make them okay again. Since she was probably losing him anyway at this point it was time for her to be honest, time to be brave.

"George we're best mates right?" she asked unsteadily.

"Yeah, I think we are."

"Can you be totally honest with me about something?"

"I can…I mean I am. I wouldn't lie to you I thought you knew that by now" he said with true sincerity.

She knew his words were true. Yes, the twins were accomplished liars during their years at Hogwarts. They lied to professors, perfects and any other authority figure but that was mostly to keep them from getting detention or worse for whatever shenanigans' they had been into. They never ever lied to their friends, there were days in her youth she wished they would've but they didn't even if it meant hurting a few feelings along the way. Today she would test just how honest George really could be.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Who?"

"Kellie…Kellie Kegan"

"Why are you asking me this Ange?"

"I thought we were being honest here."

"Okay…she's alright. I mean if you like that type?"

"What type is that exactly?"

"I don't know the athletic type I guess?"

"I'm athletic."

"Yeah… you're fit but she doesn't have your figure."

She shot George a look.

"Hey you asked and that's my answer. Where is this going?"

"She came by the shop what a week or so ago right?"

"Yes, she did."

"You two talked?"

"Yeah, we did and..."

"Did you leave with her?"

"We went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Well, I had lunch; she had a cup of tea then a butterbeer."

"You know she invited me out today for drinks when she came by…did you know that?"

"No…I didn't. Are you going?"

"I don't know. What do you think? Do you want me to go?"

"I don't think it's really up to me now is it."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted us to… you know… hang out together. I'd hope you'd want us to become friends... you know considering."

"Truthfully?"

"Yes truthfully."

"I don't care if you hang out with her and as far as you two becoming friends that's your choice. I didn't think you'd want to go out for a drink and that's what I told her but I guess I was wrong about that."

"You two discussed it."

"Well not really. More like she asked and I answered no real discussion."

"You're a cruel foul git George Weasley!"

"What's that?"

"What kind of man discusses whether his new sweetheart and his best mate should hang out and have drinks together beforehand especially when he hasn't told this mate about his newfound love?"

"Who's done that? Me?" asked George in total disbelief.

"Yes you!" she said in a mixture of disgust tinged with anger.

"Me and who? Kellie?" he asked.

"Yes who else?"

George's laughter began as a slow low throaty rumble which quickly boiled over into a loud uncontrollable howl of laughter.

"How dare you! Don't laugh at me you prat, it's not funny!"

"No…you're right it's not funny, it's bloody hilarious" he said as tried in vain to suppress his laughter but to no avail.

"George I can't believe you. This is serious…I can't believe you find this humorous. I thought we were friends, in fact best friends, you could have told me how you felt about her I would have understood" said Angelina with tears softly streaming down her face.

"No I doubt it… I'm sure you wouldn't understand this. In fact you don't understand a damn thing!" said George finally regaining his composure.

"What!"

"I did talk to Kellie a week ago; actually she came in three different times while you were at camp. The last time we did go to the Leaky Cauldron. Would you like to know what we talked about that day while we had lunch?"

"No I don't think I'd be interest in hearing the details of that conversation."

"Well too damn bad because you're going to hear it. We talked about you, the whole forty-two minutes we were there, the subject of conversation was Angelina Johnson."

"That's crazy…that doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't but that's the truth. Damn you're beautiful! Have I ever told you that? I'm sure I must have at some point."

"Flattery won't get you out of this Weasley!"

"Oh I know but that's my point. You are an extremely attractive woman Ange. You're smart, funny, fantastic smile and well… a great body" she shot George a raised eyebrow and another look "Hey… I'm missing an ear, my vision is just fine. My point is this, don't you think other people see that too, you have a lot to offer."

"What does this have to do with anything, especially Kellie?"

"Everything, Ange everything. We talked about you because well…Kellie is interested in you."

"I'm already reserve for the Wasps; she'll have to wait until after spring tryout before I'd even be eligible for a possible transfer to the Wings. Besides why is she talking to you about this? Does she think talking to you will help change my mind...and join the Wings?"

"Ange…the interested is NOT sports related if you know what I mean."

"Not sports…OH!" as her eyes widen in disbelief "Oh no you don't mean like that!"

"Yes I do."

"Good lord George! What on earth did she say to make you think that?"

"In a nut shell, basically that she thinks you're hot, she's interested in getting to know you better but she wanted to make sure you weren't in a relationship already."

"Sweet Merlin George! She did not!"

"She did indeed."

"What did you say? What did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth that we are great friends, you and I but I didn't think you'd be interested."

"What did she say then?"

"She said she appreciated my honesty but she'd like a chance to find out for herself. Hence the invitation for drinks, she asked if you would maybe go out with her for a drink or something. I told her I didn't know but she could ask."

"Blimey George are you serious?"

"I am serious … I wouldn't joke about something like this."

"I can't believe it…."

"It was a shock to me too, a girl liking another girl I can handle, no problem but to find out the girl is you, my Ange well I was speechless; she caught me off guard. Blokes...I'm used to them that's nothing new but another girl not so much."

Did she just hear him right, he called her his Ange? Surely he didn't mean it that way. The two continued to talk and as they did all the tension, stress and bad feelings of the day melted away. They didn't really say anything more about Kellie, every time she mentioned it George would change the subject. They discussed instead the upcoming holidays and all those plans George tried making with her earlier at lunch but this time she actually wanted to make an effort to work things out. But mostly they talked about Fred, they shared memories and stories; some were funny, others heroic and yes even a few that were sad. Angelina was thankful they were back the way they were before. She had George all to herself and she was determined to enjoy every minute of it even if it didn't last because right now in this moment, just the two of them being together, she wouldn't change that for anything in the world.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a tough one so I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own HP but the amazing J K Rowling does.

* * *

Chapter 15

Four days, only four days until Christmas and the entire Alley was in a total tizzy. Its narrow corridors were crowded with the bustling holiday shoppers and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was no different, crammed to the brim daily with frenzied customers looking for the perfect gift. The night, before Christmas Eve Katie and Oliver were having what they called a small get together at their flat with a few friends, according to Wood not a party. Just some former Hogwarts classmates and a few select persons affiliated with the world of Quidditch nothing big. But both Wood and Katie were both fairly popular so the term few and small really wasn't that relevant, it could mean ten or it could be a hundred.

Angelina didn't ask George to go with her or vice-versa, there was no formal invitation, no verbally request if one would like to attend with the other, it was just understood. Their relationship had been this way now for a while and the confusion they had last week had only seemed to deepen the bond the two had. They didn't really discuss things like this in great details, it was just the way they were... even something as major as Christmas Day. They'd easily decided how the day would be divided, that morning they would head to the Johnson's first and spend a few hours then that afternoon they would spend a few hours at the Burrow with the Weasley's.

"We're only mates" she thought "why is he so insistent that we spend the entire day together." Then she thought, probably for the same reason she really wanted to be with him too. Christmas was meant to be shared with the ones you care for and she cared a great deal for George, just maybe he felt that way about her too.

The day of Wood and Katie's Christmas Do, Angelina and George both left the shop an hour or so early and returned to their respective flats to get ready for the party that night. A few minutes to seven George apparated just outside of her flat and when she opened the door she literally took his breath away. She was wearing a short emerald-green dress which hugged every little curve on her fantastic body, her chocolate tresses were loosely curled and the thick ringlets flowed down her back. Her makeup was minimum, not that she needed any, just a little eye make-up and lip gloss but it was perfect, she was stunning. Angelina beamed brightly at George as he looked most handsome in his attire a black jacket which matched his black dress trousers. He'd somehow read her mind and had on a green dress shirt of a similar shade to her dress. His tie was a rather decorative Christmas themed one which he had charmed so the small flashing tree on it lite up and danced about. She grabbed her wrap and a small red gift bag with handles then the two quickly made their way to Katie and Oliver's.

Despite anything Oliver's mum might have said their flat was quite clean and nicely decorated to boot. George briefly mentioned to her when they arrived it had come a long way from the scruffy looking musty bachelor pad he remembered.

"Wood you should have asked Katie to move in with you eons ago. This place looks loads better!" teased George as he greeted Oliver with a handshake.

"For once in your life Weasley you are correct!" Oliver agreed as he took George's coat "Oi Johnson you're still paling around with this one? You're a Wasp now surely you can do better."

"Well, I'm still hanging out with you too so…I guess not, I'm just doomed."

"You're feistier than usual…you've been spending too much time with this one" said Oliver with a smile as he nodded towards George as he took her wrap.

"Don't remind me!" as she gave him a hug "Where's your much lovelier half?"

"I'm sure she's in the kitchen tinkering about. Come on Weasley let's get a drink. It'll give Katie and Johnson ample opportunity to talk about us plus it'll give you a chance to sample some of the drinks I've learned to make."

"Merlin help us!"

"What was that…you sound a bit chicken there Weasley…"

"Alright then you're on let's go!"

Angelina made her way thru the living and dining room into the kitchen where she found Katie still magically preparing the food for the party. Angelina had the step to one side as she entered the kitchen as tray after tray zipped by her to the dining room table.

"Hey Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas to you too" said Katie as she gave Angelina a big hug "What's in the bag?"

"This is for you and Oliver" as she handed Katie the red bag "Just a little something from me and George for the two of you since your setting up shop together.

Katie opened the bag and inside was a beautiful dragon skin picture frame, etched in gold lettering were their names. To her surprise there was already a picture there, it was of she and Oliver during their time at Hogwarts. Maybe her second or third year, they were on the pitch in their practice gear, the pair was looking at one another laughing. It was uncertain of what exactly they were laughing at as the picture didn't move surely it was a muggle one; however what was clear was the chemistry the two had between them even then.

"Oh Angelina, how'd you?" asked Katie overwhelmed by the very sweet photograph.

"Dennis Creevy. He comes by the shop from time to time; he and George go out for lunch or a drink sometimes. George says Dennis gets it; you know… he lost Colin and well... they understand each other. Anyway he'd been going through some of Colin's things and found some old pictures of the twins he thought George might like to have, this one was mixed in with those. We thought you might like it."

"Th-thank you ...it's beautiful" said Katie brushing away tears as she hugged Angelina "I'm sure Ollie will love it too, I'll cherish it always"

"You're welcome" said Angelina refusing to give in to her tears which were now forming "now let's get back to this party business shall we, do you need any help?"

"I sure do but hold on a second I've got something for you" as Katie reached for something in a cabinet on the other side of the fridge.

"Oh Katie that's sweet but you didn't…"

"Non-sense…. besides it's really for you and George so you must open it together but promise me you'll wait until tomorrow before you two open it okay" said Katie as she handed Angelina a long silver envelope with a white bow on it.

"Okay …that's new…a gift with time limits" laughed Angelina.

"Come on...I'm serious. Christmas Day. Promise you'll do as I say?"

"Okay mummy I promise" Angelina smirked clearly being cheeky

"Come on you …" said Katie as she pulled her wand in towards the kitchen counter.

After a few minutes of concentrated magic the two finished the food and injected themselves back into the party. The flat was now filling with people so much so that Oliver had magically expanded it to give a bit of extra room. As Katie mingled with newly arriving guests, Angelina made her way across the room where she found George perched on a stool at the bar with Oliver.

"Here Ange taste this" said George as he shoved a fancy glass filled with a pink frothy cold liquid into her hand.

"What is it George?"

"It's a matahari… right Oliver!" said George speaking in a louder voice than normal.

"No, no, no …it's a margarita!" said Oliver shaking his head slightly annoyed.

"Yeah what he said …their bloody brilliant. He can make all kinds but this one is my favorite"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now drink up."

"How do you know that?" asked Angelina as she took a sip of the icy concoction.

"He should know he's had three of them" Oliver said smiling from ear to ear.

"Bloody hell George!" she said slightly strangled on her sip "Three of these!"

"Yeah …I know. Plus we had a shot of some other brown muggle liquid before he even started making the marga thingy… what was it called?"

"Whiskey" laughed Oliver proud of his handy work.

"Come along before Wood gives you another damn drop" said Angelina frowning as she grabbed George hand and pulled him from the stool.

"As you wish my lady" said George as he slightly wobbled off the stool and followed Angelina away from the bar.

"Boo! Johnson… Boo! You're no fun at all!" shouted Oliver mockingly as the two made their way back thru the crowd.

As they mingled thru the crowd they were stopped and greeted several times by former classmates whose greetings varied from the traditional polite seasonal greeting to the clearly intoxicated over exuberant exchange. Wood's brewing had done more than just loosen George apparently. He now felt the need to dance, he tried unsuccessfully not once but several times to get Angelina to join him.

Finally after much pleading she gave in to his wish to dance as the two began to move to the music. Angelina considered herself a fair dancer but George was really good, she'd forgotten just how good a dancer he was. She remembered the first time she'd seen him dancing, it was at the Yule ball, and his date was that snotty Melinda Bobbin. She thought she was hot stuff because her family owned a bunch of apothecaries. After seeing him and Fred both on the dance floor it was clear to her who received the dancing talent between the twins. Fred flopped all over the place with no rhythm at all that night and Angelina's poor feet paid the price, she limped for three days after the ball.

Halfway through the third song George announced he needed to make a pit stop. All those drinks he had earlier were finally hitting him. Angelina stood by herself on the side of the makeshift dance floor gently swaying to the music observing the party. In the corner she noticed Alicia Spinnet had finally arrived and with her was Randolph Burrow, from the looks of it he seemed to be her date for the evening. He was a year below them at Hogwarts and a chaser for Ravenclaw. Angelina was quite surprised that Alicia was there with him even though they worked in the same department at the Ministry. According to Alicia despite the fact he was smart, polite and rather easy on the eye, he was about as boring as watching grass grow.

Katie had finally managed to pry Oliver from behind the bar; she had brought him something to eat. She was sitting in his lap and the two were feeding one another, snogging in between bites. They were so overwhelming sweet together Angelina felt her stomach turn. She was too busy watching the couple to notice a rather large figure coming up on her right.

"Happy Christmas Angie" oomed the voice next to her. It was Fenton Barlow, how she had missed a 7'2" 345lbs man was a complete mystery.

"Hi Tiny. Merry Christmas to you to."

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah I am ….you?"

"I've had a few drinks so I'm alright. You here alone?"

"No…unh…my uh date just stepped away but he'll be right back" as she quickly scanned the room for George.

"Well he's not here now. So fancy a dance?"

"No-no thank you."

"Ah Come on now, don't be mean it's Christmas! Besides what kind of git leaves a beauty like you all alone!" exclaimed the large man as he grabbed her wrist.

"No…really but thanks anyway" said Angelina nervously feeling uneasy by the usually timid Tiny's rather rude behavior.

"Come on just one little dance" as the much larger man began to drag her against her will towards the dance area.

"I think the lady has said no, I'm sure it's in your best interest to let go of her" said George as he came along side Angelina.

"Oh yeah…really. And if I don't what are you going to do about it?"

"It's not what I'm going to do but it's all about what you're going to do."

"What's that?" said Tiny confused by George words.

"You need to ask yourself how in the hell are you going to play Quidditch or do anything else for that matter missing a hand because if you don't let go of her right now that's exactly what's going to happen" said George in a dangerous tone, his wand firmly in hand at his side with a murderous look in his eye that Angelina had never seen before.

George's point was quickly made when Tiny quickly released her and hurriedly scurried away.

"Thanks Georgie ,well done" she said most thankful the potential situation had been diffused.

"Nah, that was nothing" said George sounding unbelievably modest as calm returned to his demeanor.

"Yes it was. Thank you…really. That was real knight in shining armor type stuff back there"

"I'll always protect you…always. I thought you'd get that by now." There was a moment as she looked into George's eyes; he truly meant what he'd just said but there was something else there too, but what exactly.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long but the real world keeps getting in the way. I'm already working on the next chapter so maybe the next update won't take so long. Thanks again for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After their brief run in with Tiny Angelina felt they needed a few moments to let everything settle down; a few party goers had seen some of the earlier exchange and she certainly didn't want to draw any more unwanted attention. When they reached the other side of the room the only seat available was a single arm-chair.

"Here you sit down" she said as she plopped George down in the chair as discreetly as possible.

"I don't want sit... come on Ange, let's dance!" exclaimed George playfully as he attempted to stand.

"Oh no twinkle toes…I think you need to stay put for a while. Let things die down a bit, don't you think?"

"Whatever…if you say so" he mumbled with indifference as he flopped back in the chair.

"I do say so" as she continued to stand.

"Come on …sit down."

"George I'm fine"

"No you're not come on sit down."

"There's not enough room."

"Yes there is …come on" as he took her wrist and slightly pulled it.

"No there's …." before she could finish her sentence George reached his arm around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap.

"I told you there was enough room" said George as Angelina squirmed trying to get away "Come on Johnson I won't bite."

"I'm not worried about that because you know I would just bite you back harder" said Angelina still trying to get away.

"Is that some kind of offer?" George quipped as his eyebrows wiggled up and down.

"No, it's not; I can just imagine how this probably looks"

"Who cares how this looks people already think there's something going on with us anyway so what does it matter"

"What do you mean? What are "people" saying about us?"

"Well you know, they think we're you know… sort of together"

"Together?! Like more than mates?"

"Yeah but come on… you can't really blame them we're together almost all the time. It's a logical assumption. Huh I sounded a lot like Granger just then. "

"If that's the case maybe we should … you know give each other some room then … spend more time apart" Angelina said skeptically.

"Why? I don't want to see any less of you."

"Are you sure? The chances of you meeting someone special… 'Miss Right' are surely less with me hanging about all the time" said Angelina with a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"Rubbish…I don't need that… you're being silly" said George giving Angelina a sly wink.

"Oh George I'm serio…."

Before she could finish her sentence George's attention was taken by a ruckus at the front door of the flat, Lee Jordan was making his grand entrance. Lee had become somewhat of a celebrity within the Quidditch community as a popular professional announcer. Of course he was enjoying his newfound success in typical Lee Jordan style arriving at the party with not one but two dates. Angelina didn't know the tall statuesque dark-skinned girl on Lee's right but she definitely recognized the busty short blonde on his left, it was Sally Anne Perks. She had been in Hufflepuff and was a few years younger than them and had somewhat of a reputation at Hogwarts which hadn't gotten any better since she graduated.

Why would he be attracted to a girl like that? Well that was a stupid question…she knew why he'd be attracted to a girl like that but why would he bring her here among his friends?

George simply smiled; he and Lee had been best mates since forever so he was quite used to his many wild antics. Wood was laughing wildly as he found Lee's entrance humorous but this was nothing new as Oliver thought almost everything Lee did was hilarious. Katie just shook her head in disgust, surely thinking what Angelina was thinking, would Lee never grown up. Then there was Alicia, the look on her face was clear, it was a mixture of disappointment and hurt. She knew Alicia had a crush on Lee since their Hogwarts days but Angelina was sure Alicia had outgrown it, but the expression on her face made it clear, apparently she had not. Angelina saw her friend's face and felt she needed her.

"Come on, can we dance now?"

"Not now George" said Angelina as she finally broke away from George's hold.

"Where are you going?"

"I …umm need to talk to Alicia for a minute okay."

"What about me?!"

"What about you! Go and amuse yourself with your friends"

"Where'd Lee go?"

"On second thought… you just stay away from Lee!"

"Why! He's my mate."

"So is Wood. Go talk to him…let him make you one of those drinks you fancy so much!" shouted Angelina as made her way towards Alicia, who was now heading towards the kitchen.

By the time Angelina maneuvered herself thru the crowd and made it to the kitchen Alicia was facing the rear of the kitchen.

"Al? You are okay?" asked Angelina cautiously.

Alicia didn't answer.

"Great party so far eh."

Still no answer.

"You and Randolph seem to be hitting it off pretty well."

"He's okay" she finally answered.

"I didn't know you were seeing him. You're full of surprises Ms. Spinnet."

"No …not really. I just asked Randy three days ago if he'd like to go and he said yes. I get the feeling he doesn't get asked out a lot but he's a nice guy."

"Well who knows …maybe there will be a second date?"

"You're lucky Angelina" said Alicia finally turning her tear-stained face towards Angelina.

"How so?"

"You and George."

"What?"

"Oh come off it…."

"Me and George ...what?"

"Admit it you love him; you are in love with George Weasley.

"I …I am not!"

"You are so and he is most definitely in love with you too. Everyone can bloody see it!"

"We're not…I…I can't…I don't"

"You are just being difficult and daft, you both are."

"I am not Alicia. I can't believe you just said that!"

"Well…. you are."

"I suppose I should be slightly offended, one of my best mates has just called me dim …" she said.

"I didn't say dim I said daft."

"Oh great that's loads better" teased Angelina trying to lighten the mood.

"Angie you know what I mean. I love you but you are so going about this the wrong way. You're with him all the time, he wants you there. He only has eyes for you no matter how many women throw themselves at him. He has accepted you in his life…he bloody wants you around! Why are you being such a coward?"

"I'm not a coward!"

"Yes you are. I've known you a long time Angelina Johnson. You are a true Gryffindor and never have you once run away from anything…but this…him."

"Well… I ….that doesn't mean…."

"Look never mind…forget what I just said. I really don't have room to talk about anyone's anything. You may afraid but me…I'm just plain pathetic!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am. I've been interested in Lee Jordan since I was twelve years old and he has never once even considered me as anything more than a friend but I still care about him. I've tried not to but...I'm just so stupid! He has hit on just about every girl at Hogwarts but me."

"No he hasn't"

"Oh yes he has. He clamored at your feet for years before he finally got the hint you would never go out with him. He even hit on Katie knowing full well she was crazy about Wood since first year. He came here tonight with that tart Sally Anne…What's wrong with me Ange? Why, am I that dreadful?" asked Alicia sobbing again.

"Oh Al…there's nothing wrong with you" said Angelina as put her arm around Alicia shoulder giving her a hug "You're bloody brilliant, you're beautiful inside and out and if that git Lee Jordan is too much of a self-absorbed arse to see that then the hell with him, the loss is his …not yours. Don't give that self-centered jerk a second thought! Do you hear me?"

Alicia shook her head slowly in agreement.

"You deserve someone who sees what a truly remarkable woman you are. That person is out there...it could be Randolph or some other guy but you will find him okay…so chin up alright."

Angelina stayed with Alicia as she got herself together. Within a few minutes Alicia felt better, she straightened her dress magically re-applied her makeup then she and Angelina made their way back to the party. Alicia's date Randolph was standing anxiously against the wall. He seemed truly relieved to see her as she returned as he gave her a huge smile.

Angelina scanned the room for George when she heard a familiar female voice call to her from the right.

"Oi…Angelina!"

"Kellie…Happy Christmas" said Angelina a bit startled as Kellie hugged her.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"So how are you?" asked Angelina rather self-consciously remembering how poorly she acted the last time she saw her.

"I'm good" said Kellie slightly sloshing the drink she had in hand. There was a few seconds of awkward silence between the two then Kellie finally spoke.

"I'm a little surprised to see you here."

"Why? Katie is one of my best mates and Wood's not so bad since we've all left Hogwarts."

"Yeah, Oliver's alright, he invited me when I ran into him at the Three Broomsticks last week, good bloke he is. We trained together for a while when we started in the league, we should have tried harder to recruit him, he's a hell of a player."

"He's been a hard-core Puddlemere man since the day I met him so I'm not sure if there was much you could have done to change that. Enjoying the party?"

"Actually I am. I saw you earlier but I wasn't sure if should say anything to you or not."

"Why'd you think that?"

"I don't know, just the last time I saw you…you were dare I say it …in a mood. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if you'd bite my head off or not."

"I'm sorry about that, really I am….you kind of caught me during a bad time that day" said Angelina even more embarrassed by her previous behavior.

"No worries. I understand we all have those kinds of days from time to time. I'm just glad you're feeling better. So how about you enjoying yourself tonight?"  
"Yes so far."

"Did Ollie give you one of these?"

"I had a sip earlier."

"Wise girl, these muggle drinks seem like nothing but after you've had a few they really pack a wallop! May be Ollie's not making them right either way it's not at all like firewhiskey. No firewhiskey taste horrible and knocks you on your arse right away" said Kellie downing the rest of her drink. They both laughed "So you're here with George?"

"Yeah I am."

"I figured you would be" said Kellie giving a slight chuckle.

"Why's that?"

"Did he tell you I came by while you were out-of-town… that he and I talked?"

"Yes, he did."

"Did he tell you what we discussed?"

"Yeah he did…more or less."

"Hmmm…. I wasn't sure I mean you're still speaking to me ….not avoiding me like the plague. I'm surprised"

"Look Kellie …I am flattered that you… think I'm …interesting … but I'm sorry I don't…"

"You don't feel the same. I understand…it's okay…really."

"I mean it's not that you're not a great person…I mean anyone would be lucky to have your attention but I don't fancy…umh…well you know what I mean."

"I get it but you can't blame me for trying. Besides after my little talk with George I should have realized what was going on."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you already know… he's mad about you."

"I don't know about that."

"Yes you do, I suspect you feel the same about him. It's all over your face. So when are you going to let him in on it?"

"I'm not sure…."

"Well I say the sooner the better. Why wait? Go find him, tell him now; he seems like a really decent bloke."

"Thanks Kellie and again I'm sorry about the way I behaved the other day. You have a great Christmas."

"Not a problem and I'll try to have a good holiday and a Happy Christmas to you too. My offer for drinks still stands but this time as friends …you can even bring that soon-to-be boyfriend of yours" said Kellie with a wink.

"I think we would both like that very much" said Angelina a she gave Kellie a smile.

Angelina made her thru the flat until she finally spotted George who had made his way back to the bar were Oliver was back blissfully plying everyone with more alcohol. Unfortunately Lee and his buxom entourage were at the bar as well.

"Hello Angie. How's it going?"

"I'm good Lee. I see you are enjoying yourself" observed Angelina as Lee dates where hanging all over him.

"Yeah I am" grinned Lee deviously "How rude of me…I haven't introduced you to my friends. Angelina this is Eliza and Sally Anne."

"Pleasure" said Angelina curtly "Come along George…I think you owe me a dance."

"But I'm not through with my drink yet!" said George a little more slurred than when she left him. Just then Oliver held up six fingers behind George's back.

"You've had six of these bloody things?"

"Well…this will be number seven" as George looked at the nearly full drink.

Just then Angelina picked up his glass and downed it in one mighty gulp "Now you're through."

"Hey!"

"Come on you."

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere … just talking to someone is all."

"That Barlow jerk wasn't bothering you again?" asked George as the tip of his ears started to turn red in anger.

"No!" said Angelina quickly "I ran into Kellie."

"Ohhhh! How'd that go?" said George definitely intrigued.

"I'll tell you later" said Angelina in a low voice noticing Lee was still within earshot.

"Mmm that juicy ay?" asked George trying to make light of the situation.

The two made their way to the center where people were dancing. The music like the alcohol was a blend of both wizard and muggle tunes. Angelina was sure either Katie or Oliver had used a silencing spell as the volume of the music and the party was both quite loud.

They danced to two upbeat tunes then the music slowly wound down. It was clearly a slow dance; she had turned to leave the dance floor when George lightly took her by the arm. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She rather hesitantly wrapped her arms his neck as she allowed herself to get closer to him. Merlin this feels good she thought to herself as the two swayed together to the music. He was taller than her but her head rested perfectly on his shoulder. He smelled good and it wasn't just the cologne he had on. To her he always smelt a bit like cinnamon, fresh grass and a bit of gunpowder an odd combination for sure but that was George Weasley. He held her firm but not too tight, she could feel his fingertips rubbing gentle little circles in her back as they danced. She felt his breath on her ear as he hummed slightly to the song being played which gave her goose bumps. As the song ended she was extremely close to him when their eyes met again, her heart was beating so she thought it might beat out of her chest, and surely he had heard it.

At that very moment there was no more denying it, no more running from it, she did love him. She was absolutely, positively in love with George Weasley.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

By the end of the song Angelina heart was beating out her chest and she was completely breathless, everything her friends had said for months was absolutely true, she was madly in love with George Weasley.

So what now? Part of her just wanted to confess exactly how she felt then snog the daylight out of him right there in Katie and Oliver's living room in front of everyone but no, she had tried something like that once before.

What about him, how did he feel, could he possibly feel the same way she did? Angelina desperately wanted to know but someone would have to make a first move. She wasn't sure if she wanted to lay everything out to him knowing full well he may not be interested in her beyond friendship despite what everyone said. They'd been mates now for almost ten years and although they got along great most times they did still argue from time to time, usually about little silly things. But lots of people in love argue, that doesn't mean they love each other any less besides she'd never really been angry with George or Fred ever. Yes, she was upset when that toad Umbridge banned them from the team but even then she understood perfectly well why they'd done what they did. She would have helped them then knowing now what a wonderful person Molly is, in fact his whole family was brilliant, she truly liked them. If he didn't return her feelings their relationship would never be the same nor would her relationship with the Weasleys.

Fact is she knew the truth even if no one else did, when it came to relationships her track record was dismal at best. Sure guys asked her out but she never found more than a handful interesting enough to date and of that few only three ever made it to a second one; Jeffrey Reiner, Russell Glover and Fred Wesley. None of these relationships progressed beyond snogging a few times except for Russ who tried to feel her up in a broom closet after their third date in fifth year, that earned him his walking papers and a kick in the bollocks. Maybe the problem hadn't been the guys ...just maybe it was her, she was too picky. There was that word again, maybe...she hated that word. She hated the way it made her feel, she hated having doubts about anything especially when it came to George. Despite what her heart was feeling there were still a lot of uncertainty and questions she needed to figure out.

One thing she was sure about it wouldn't be George making the first move even if he did care anything about her. He was a Weasley after all and with the exception of Charlie, the Weasley men were not known for their confidence or aptitude with women. Hermione kissed Ron in the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts before he finally admitted to her what everyone already knew since they were twelve that he loved her as more than a friend. Even the former Fleur Delacour, the great beauty that she is had to take the lead in getting her relationship with Bill in gear and to the altar to become a Weasley.

The revelation that she loved George was too much to think about right now and she didn't want things to get weird between them at the party so she tried to shake the thought from her mind as best she could for now. She and George ate, drank and were very merry into the wee hours of the night however a little after 2:00 a.m. both agreed it was time to call it a night. The shop would be open tomorrow as it was Christmas Eve, they had a very long day ahead and they needed to get a little rest. They thanked their openly exhausted hosts who were now suggesting to the five or six random stragglers still carrying on that the party was indeed at its end. Angelina laughed to herself as they left; she knew full well it would probably take Katie and Oliver at least another hour to get the handful of guests out of the flat in their current state, served Wood right though for providing all that alcohol.

After a quick trip to Angelina's flat where she exhaustedly packed a small overnight bag the two went to George's. It made sense for her to stay there tonight; they were scheduled to work half a day as it was now Christmas Eve so she'd be showing up early tomorrow anyway. Plus George was still pretty drunk and would surely oversleep in the morning if she wasn't there. Angelina changed into an old faded Hogwarts t-shirt which was clearly one of her brother's as it was way too big for her small frame, faded plaid flannel pajama bottoms and red fuzzy slippers. She slept in George's bed. George in his flannel blue plaid pajamas sacked out on the couch which he transfigured into something larger which somewhat resembled a bed which was pretty impressive considering how much he had to drink earlier. Both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

They woke shortly before seven, getting only a few hours of sleep, Angelina showered while George made breakfast and tended to his hangover. Breakfast was quick and quiet as neither said anything between their bites of toast and sips of pumpkin juice. Once they finished eating George took a little more Pepper-up Potion then hoped in the shower while Angelina cleared the breakfast dishes and made her way down stairs to do a quick evaluation of the shelves before they opened the shop. Verity and Jules popped in for work earlier than usual to help the two with last-minute preparation which was a good thing as there was already a line forming outside. The crowd was almost rabid when they opened the doors and the swell of customer's was steady and continuous throughout the day. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem if they had been at full staff but Lee, Katie and Ron were all excused from work today. Katie was still exhausted from the night before, Lee was probably still drunk with one of his tarts and Ron had gotten the okay from George to take off a few days weeks ago so he could spend as much time as possible with Hermione who was home from Hogwarts for winter break. The horde of people was massive, there were three times as many more customers this Christmas than the one before the war; almost all the shelves were bare. They were to the point of selling items from the stores window displays; it was at this time she saw a large figure towering outside the shop window. It was Tiny Barlow.

"What the hell does he want?" Angelina thought to herself. Just then the huge man waved at her timidly then motioned for her to come outside. "Surely he won't try anything with all these people around" she thought besides her wand was in the inside pocket of her robe if he tried anything. George was too busy with customers to notice if she flitted out for just a minute. Angelina subtly slipped past incoming customers thru the front door and cautiously approached him. She wisely kept her distance from the large man despite the busy streets of Diagon Alley which was busier and noisier than usual due to the holiday rush, finally he spoke.

"Uh …Hi Angelina"

"Tiny."

"I…I …just wanted to apologize for last night. I hear from my mates my behavior wasn't very nice."

"No, you weren't" said Angelina sternly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't usually drink and now I remember why…. don't hold my whiskey well. Anyway … I really am sorry about last night, that person isn't me at all. I just wanted to you to know that."

"Okay. Apology accepted" said Angelina giving him a small brief smile.

"Thanks" said Tiny as relief washed across his face. Angelina nodded and turned to head back into the shop just then Tiny shouted back towards her "Oh Angie ... tell your boyfriend I'm sorry too. I wasn't looking for trouble with him, I was just … I'm sorry about everything okay."

"Okay Tiny, I will" said Angelina as the big man turned away and lumbered into the busy crowed street. Clearly he meant George considering the way he protected her last night, the thought of him being more than her mate made her tingly inside, George Weasley, boyfriend did have a nice ring to it.

Thankfully due to the rush of the crowd 2:00 p.m. came quickly and with empty shelves everywhere the early closing was not a moment too soon. The exhausted duo drug themselves into the flat upstairs still exhausted from the night before and busy work day. They sat on the sofa and in less than five minutes they fell fast asleep. Sometime later Angelina was awaken by a noise which sounded like a small freight train tearing thru the flat only to look towards the opposite end of the sofa, it was George snoring loudly. She didn't know how long they had been asleep but as she looked out the window the sun was setting. She looked around at the clock on the wall across the room it was almost four-thirty.

"George!" said Angelina loudly from her end of the sofa. George didn't move he just kept right on snoring. "Wake up Weasley!" yelled Angelina shaking him above the knee as she rose from the sofa.

"Ahhhh! Surely it's not Christmas already!" grumbled George.

"Not yet but we have loads to do so get up. Come on there are gifts to wrap, treats to make and overall merriment to be made."

"Bah humbug! I'll stay here and bloody sleep."

"Come on Weasley get your arse off that sofa now or you won't be getting anything in your Christmas stocking from me but coal!"

George slowly drug himself off the sofa, yawning and stretching his limbs as he rose. "Okay Johnson I'm up, are you happy now?"

"Extremely! Now come on"

"What? I'm up!"

"Get your stuff and let's go."

"And exactly where am I going?"

"To my place."

"Not that your place isn't lovely but do you mind me asking why?"

"Because I need to bake goodies and my kitchen already has all the stuff. Besides I have the bigger tree and better decorations remember?"

"Only because we decorated your place first. Oh alright but you must promise not to peek as I pack my bag."  
"Why? You haven't wrapped your gifts yet?"

"Nope, not a single one including yours" laughed George.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Well for starters you can help me wrap some of these bleeding presents later."

* * *

**A/N**: I've teased enough and the end is very near. I'm writing the next chapter now so maybe these two will finally get their act together. Thanks again for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update soon.


End file.
